Two Lost Souls
by Kitty Bo
Summary: Sakura is engaged to a prince but then Li becomes part of the staff... Do they fall in love? Does Sakura marry the prince or Li? Does a series of difficult obstacles stop there love? read to find out!!!! S+S and E+T !!!!CHAPTER 13 IS UP, Now finished!!!!!
1. The killing of a bad fire starter

PLEASE READ!  
  
I would like to thank my friends...Star Princess ssc and my best friend Katrina! I am now writing a story with chapters not sequels that are in paragraphs using the dubbed names! right now I am going to only have two people to thank but I have a feeling I might hit it off with this story and become popular! I hope if you are reading this that you will review this story! I do not know if this is popular if you don't review this. I will post two chapters and if I have enough reviews I will finish this story so if you like it review please! Oh yes and I do not own CCS I wish I did but sadly I don't...*sobs* Oh yes and if you like my notes (M.N) then please tell me in your reviews! Alright here goes!  
  
Sakura woke up in a cold room. She shivered under her blankets. 'Wheres my fire starter?' thought Sakura as she got out of bed and stood on a cold floor. Maybe it's not 5 a.m yet.' she thought as she walked to the fire pit. Sakura then looked for a match to light the fire. She then found one and lit the fire place. 'Ahhh' thought Sakura. 'Nice and warm'. Sakura walked back to her bed and cuddled her silk sheets.  
  
In the mourning Sakura found that the fire she had made went out and her fire starter had not light it up. 'Oh well.' thought Sakura. After a couple hours Sakura was walking through the halls near her room. Sakura overheard some maids from inside her room talking. Sakura put her ear to the door. "Did you see her?"asked the first maid. The maid was making her bed. "No,what happened? Did she over sleep?" asked the second maid. The maid was dusting and washing her windows. "Yes,she over slept,and when they caught her they beat her till near death and sent her outside so that the wild animals might finish her off."said the first maid.  
  
"Wow! But wait...then who started the fire last night...at six...because when I came in I had thought that she had lit it."said the second one. Both maids looked at the door, it was open a little and they saw Sakura just before she backed up. 'Why do I care what they think of me? soon I will be a princess then queen...so why do I care?' thought Sakura as she walked down the hall.  
  
"Sakura!"yelled the prince as he waited for her to come in. Sakura ran through the halls to the main room where the prince had something to tell her. Sakura was expecting it to be something like the wedding was being moved or he was going on a business trip. Sakura stopped running then straightened her dress.  
  
The maids that were bystanding shook there heads. "Not fit to be a princess.'said one to another. "I agree,princesses don't run they elegantly walk."replayed the other maid. Sakura looked down,she wanted so to be a good princess but the maids weren't giving her a chance.  
  
When Sakura entered the prince was reclining in a chair. "Ahh...my dear Sakura,do sit down next to me."said the prince as he patted the seat next to him. Sakura obeyed and sat in the chair. "What I asked you to come here for is that..."said the prince. His blue eyes twinkled and his blonde hair was neatly parted. "You see,your fire starter had fallen asleep while she was suppose to be keeping your fire lit."said the prince.  
  
"And therefore with a heavy heart we had to fire her. And therefore if it isn't to much trouble...you will have my fire starter."said the prince. "That's alright...I mean...Yes prince. That will be fine with me."Sakura politely curtseyed. "Is that all prince?"asked Sakura. "Yes that is all. You may go."said the prince. "Prince Derrick your dinner is ready,sir."said the butler as he walked off.  
  
Sakura walked elegantly as she could out of the room. Her back was straight and she slowly walked. She swayed a little as she walked. When she was out of the room she heard the prince say 'What a sweet lady,great posture,and the face of an angel' Sakura smiled. At least someone appreciated how hard she tried to be a good princess.  
  
Sakura then slouched and breathed a sigh of relief. Sakura hated how she had to act toward him. How she had to call him prince and sir or your majesty. She'd rather call him Derrick. He was in fact her fiance so why couldn't she call him by his first name?  
  
Sakura sat down to a long table. On one side she sat surrounded by silver ware. Sakura was baffled by the rows of spoons, forks, and knives. She watched the prince so that she knew what to use first. After dinner Sakura was proud of herself. She screwed up only once and no one had saw her.  
  
Sakura walked back to her room and sat on her bed. A young man was sitting by her fire place,he was lighting it with a match and sadly he wasn't succeeding. Sakura walked over to him and showed him how to light her fire, she didn't blame him for not knowing how,since her fire place was different than the prince's.  
  
"Thank-you."said the young man. "Your welcome...you may call me Sakura."said Sakura. "Ok,Sakura and you may call me... (*****To be continued!*****) (Naw i'm not that mean...well maybe but...oh well =^.~=) Li."said the young man. "Li...alright....glad to meet you."said Sakura. "Nice to meet you to."said Li. "Well I better be off, I have to go back to the prince's room to make sure the fire is still going,call me if you need me...Sakura."said Li as he walked off.  
  
As he walked he thought. 'What a beautiful princess...' thought Li as he walked into the prince's room. 'What a nice young man' thought Sakura as she sat on her bed. Sakura thought for a moment about him,there was something odd about this man but she didn't know what.  
  
The prince paced in his room. The prince was worried about his fiance. 'What if she doesn't like having to act like a princess.' thought Derrick as he paced nervously. 'What if she doesn't love me?' He was now worrying himself.  
  
In Sakura's room,it was now ten p.m. , Sakura was getting into bed when she heard a knock on her door. "Hello,Sakura,may come in? Is your fire going low?"asked Li. "Oh...yes it is...you may come in."said Sakura. Li slowly opened the door. He walked in her room and walked to the fire. The fire was completely out and Li started it back up.  
  
Sakura sat up. "Hey Li...would...you...would you want to talk to me...I mean...for a while?"asked Sakura. Li slowly got up and cocked his head to the side. Sakura thought it was cute but then she shook the thought out of her head. 'I'm already engaged...what am I thinking?' Li looked at Sakura then he nodded. Sakura scooted over in her bed so that he could sit on it. Li just looked at her like he didn't know where he could sit.  
  
Sakura spoke up "Li...you can sit on my bed...it's alright."said Sakura. Li was confused by this. 'What does she mean? Why is she doing this? She's a princess.'he thought as he sat down on her bed. "So...your not very pre-princess like are you?"he asked. Sakura shrugged. "Hey it's better then being some prissy little girl who can't even get her hair a little messy."said Sakura. "You made a point there."said Li as he gave Sakura a warm smile.  
  
Sakura smiled back. 'He's so cute...and his eyes are warm and gentle...his hair and smile is so sweet...'Sakura stopped thinking...she was suppose to get married in three months and she was taking like in some peasant... Li looked at Sakura 'She's so beautiful and her hair and green eyes...oh how i wish she were mine...but she's going to get married.' Li sighed.  
  
"I...I."said Sakura. "Well I had better get to the prince's room then to sleep."said Li. "B-ut...I."said Sakura. Sakura blushed a bit but she hide it by turning her head. Li felt a blush coming to. Li then left Sakura's room. Sakura fell asleep in a peaceful dream about Li. 


	2. The Lost Souls Meet

PLEASE READ!  
  
I would like to thank my friends...Star Princess ssc and my best friend Katrina! I am now writing a story with chapters not sequels that are in paragraphs using the dubbed names! right now I am going to only have two people to thank but I have a feeling I might hit it off with this story and become popular! I hope if you are reading this that you will review this story! I do not know if this is popular if you don't review this. I will post two chapters and if I have enough reviews I will finish this story so if you like it review please! Oh yes and I do not own CCS I wish I did but sadly I don't...*sobs* Oh yes and if you like my notes (M.N) then please tell me in your reviews!  
  
I have a new thank-you to a awesome person who reviewed! I feel so loved! alright and they called themselves Lady Sutaa alright heres my reply  
  
Lady Sutaa  
  
OoOoO...U have to continue!! nice work  
  
MY REPLY  
  
don't worry I will! thank-you for reviewing! Please tell your friends about my stories! Oh yes and if you want to contact me e-mail me at Kittybo100@yahoo.com and if you would like to im me Kitty Bo 100@aim.com please put me on your bud list! and im me to if you can do both! =^.~=  
  
Alright heres what happed last...  
  
"I...I."said Sakura. "Well I had better get to the prince's room then to sleep."said Li. "B-ut...I."said Sakura. Sakura blushed a bit but she hide it by turning her head. Li felt a blush coming to. Li then left Sakura's room. Sakura fell asleep in a peaceful dream about Li.  
  
Alright and here is The next chapter!  
  
The next mourning Sakura woke up to a nice warm room. Li had just walked in to light the fire again when she woke. "L-li hi."said Sakura. "Hi!"said Li cheerfully. Sakura got out of bed, she then put on her pink silk robe. "So...I bet you have a girl...I mean a girl friend...right?"said Sakura. "Naw..."said Li. "Oh...I'm so sorry I shouldn't of..."said Sakura. Li interrupted. "It's alright."He said slowly. "Well...I bet you could meet a nice girl some day."said Sakura.  
  
Sakura smiled which almost melted Li's heart. Li then thought 'Get serious! She's engaged she doesn't like you she's just being friendly.' Li shook his head of the thought. "So...When are you getting married to the prince?"asked Li. "Oh a couple of months."said Sakura.  
  
Li quietly whispered 'That gives me some time to...' Li caught himself before he finished his sentence. "Gives you time to what?"asked Sakura. Sakura could sense the tension Li was fealing. "I...I UH....nothing."Li said as he sighed. "Tell me!"said Sakura as she walked over to him. A light blush crept up on Li's face.  
  
"No...I UH...don't want to say..."said Li. Li stood up and started to head for the door. "Li i command you to obey me as almost princess! You must obey me."said Sakura. She felt a little odd saying this. "It gives me time to....UH....wish you a good marriage."said Li as he really knew it was to change her mind and marry him. Sakura knew he was lieing.  
  
"Now Li...Oh come on it can't be that hard to tell me the truth."said Sakura. Sakura walked up to in front of Li. "I...UH...aaahhhhhccckkkk!"yelled Li as he tripped over a stone and toppled on Sakura. Sakura yelled in fright as his lips landed on hers by accident. Li struggled and got up. "I-I didn'tmeanto!"said Li with his words together. "It's alright...I'll tell prince Derrick to have that stone fixed.  
  
Li left the room explaining to Sakura that he had to keep Derricks fire lit to. Sakura touched her lips wishing so much that it was a real one not a accidental kiss. In the hallway Li was wishing the same he was hopeing that maybe some day he would get to kiss her for real. This was the first time either Li or Sakura had ever felt true love. And they both loved it.  
  
Prince Derrick was pacing in his room. His fire had been out for 5 minutes straight and he wasn't happy one little bit. "Where have you been?!"yelled Derrick at Li. "I was lighting Sakura's fire."said Li. "You do not call her Sakura you call her pre-princess! Have I m,made myself clear?!"screamed Derrick. "Yes sir."said Li hastely as he lit the fire and then left the room.  
  
'What a lazy man!' thought the prince angrily. Li was at his room when he started to think. 'Sakura is to good for him' thought Li as he sat on his bed. In Sakura's room Sakura was getting dressed. Her heart beated wildly when she thought about Li.  
  
Sakura was coming back from eating dinner. She was really tiered that night and so she went to sleep early. Li came in a little before she fell asleep and Sakura rose out of her bed to see Li. Sakura slowly got back down and pretended to sleep. "She's so pretty...I wish I could marry her instead of that jerk."thought Li out loud. Sakura then tried to sleep. Now she knew he returned the feelings she had for him.  
  
Sakura woke up. She felt something on her fore head then some noises of loud boots. She rose out of bed to see Li struggling to light the fire. Sakura could have sworn he had kissed her but she wasn't quite sure.  
  
"Hi Li!"said Sakura happily as she bound toward him. "Hi."he mumbled. "Rough day?" asked Sakura. "Sure...I mean yeah."said Sakura. Sakura giggled. "My imagination...it made me think I was kissed."said Sakura. Li felt uncomfortable. She knew! His head pounded with worry.  
  
Sakura smiled at him. So warmly that he fell in love all over again. "I-I I'm sorry princess...I..."said Li as he turned his head. Sakura giggled. "Did you fall in love with me?" whispered Sakura in his ear. Li felt uncertain. His mind told him to nod and his feelings did to. He wanted to say yes but his body wouldn't let him. "Now Li I'd like to know."said Sakura as she put her hands on her hips.  
  
"I-I..."said Li nervously. Sakura waited a few minutes then he slowly nodded. Li's body gave in and he replied yes with a nod. Sakura gave a warm smile then she replied...  
  
(**** To be continued.****)  
  
  
  
  
  
Naw I'm not that mean =^.~= Well maybe.  
  
  
  
"I love you to...I fell in love with a peasant...And I'm suppose to marry a prince"said Sakura sadly. "It's alright...I bet that...well...we can still...date."said Li. "But then I'd be cheating on the prince. "Who cares?"said Li. "Well...alright!"said Sakura. 


	3. Love of the soul

PLEASE READ!  
  
I would like to thank my friends...Star Princess ssc and my best friend Katrina! I am now writing a story with chapters not sequels that are in paragraphs using the dubbed names! right now I am going to only have two people to thank but I have a feeling I might hit it off with this story and become popular! I hope if you are reading this that you will review this story! I do not know if this is popular if you don't review this. I will post two chapters and if I have enough reviews I will finish this story so if you like it review please! Oh yes and I do not own CCS I wish I did but sadly I don't...*sobs* Oh yes and if you like my notes (M.N) then please tell me in your reviews!  
  
I have a new thank-you to awsome people who reviewed! I feel so loved! alright and they called themselves...  
  
Lady Sutaa  
  
Lady Sutaa  
  
Yay!! A least it wasn't a cliffhanger ne? lol.. hey if u want to im, it's Lady Sutaa n my email is at BlossomMistress@netscape.net email me if u like. n if u want i'll be ur friend! keep continuing! jaa ne.  
  
*~*Lady Sutaa*~*  
  
MY REPLY  
  
YUP ME NO LIKE CLIFFHANGERS! So I am nice and don't (usually) make them...but I like scaring people! =^.~= Did I scare you? And I will make sure I e-mail you...OF COURSE! Alright well thank-you for both your reviews! They mean so much to me! *Hugs you* thanks!  
  
Brittney  
  
i love this story so far... i wonder what happens? well i'm dyin to know. hope you get another chapter up soon  
  
MY REPLY  
  
Your dieing ay....I'd better hurry then! And thank-you so much for reviewing you know...this reminds me when I had to go to the bathroom at the park and...Ok i'm sorry I'll get back to the subject....but the bathrooms were locked =^.~= Ok sorry I do not know why that came up from me....OH WELL! Oh yes and...uhm...THANKS! *Hugs you till you faint* Hee hee...OOPS! lol =^.^=  
  
aria  
  
the first chapter reminded me of the begining of the book Just Ella, the fic is good write more soon please  
  
MY REPLY  
  
Know why it reminded you of it..........  
  
Cuse I read up to the 2nd chapter in that book and thats were I got the idea.... =^.^= Sorry....But hey thanks for the review. *advances toward you to hug you* *Stops dead in tracks* You Know your STINKY! actuley not really...but I had to make fun of something. *looks down* Do you forgive me? *Gets on hands and knees* PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE. *starts dancing* B.I.NGO B.I.NGO B.I.NGO AND BINGO WAS HIS NAMEO! everybody now...uh every body? *here cricket noises* Anyone? Hello? uh...sorry...?  
  
  
  
Alright heres what hapned last...  
  
"I love you to...I fell in love with a peasant...And i'm suppose to marry a prince"said Sakura sadly. "I'ts alright...I bet that...well...we can still...date."said Li. "But then i'd be cheating on the prince. "Who cares?"said Li. "Well...alright!"said Sakura.  
  
Alright here goes!  
  
"Sakura!"yelled the prince. "Sakura ran out of the room. Li was watching her run. 'What a girl' he thought 'What a girl' "I'M COMING!"yelled Sakura. The maids watched her laughing. "I think she got caught!"said one. Sakura heard this and thought 'Oh my gosh! They heard me? Say what I said!?' Sakura started worrying.  
  
Sakura stopped running straightned out her hair and her dress then slowly and elegantly walked in the main room. Prince Derrick sat in his chair. Sakura could tell somthing was troubeling him. 'This is it.' thought Sakura. 'There going to have me and Li killed.' Sakura walked over to the prince. "Wh-what is it?"asked Sakura.  
  
"My dear sweet Sakura. The maids have told me that you..."said the prince as Sakura inturrupted "I'M SORRY! I'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN!"said Sakura fastly. "My dear Sakura...allow me to finish my sentences...you musnt do that...Now...the maids have told me you aren't fit to be my wife...because you run in public,but your different around me. My dear you must promise me that no matter what you will not run! "said the prince as her grabbed her hand gentely.  
  
"I'm sorry...I won't do it again."Sakura felt her heart slow down. She was ok. "Thank-you my dear. Now why don't we go in the garden so that I may bid fare well to you before I leave and...I'm sorry but the King and Queen are head of the place...and therefore while I am gone my parents advisor is second in command in ruleing over our wing...I'm sorry but my parents won't allow you to."said Derrick. "It's ok."said Sakura. "Thats why I love you...cuse your so understanding."said Derrick.  
  
Derrick got up and leaded Sakura gentely by her hand to the garden. There he sat on a bench. "I belive I am the only one who knows about this garden. You will be safe to hide here if anyone is cruel to you. And if they are please tell me and I will have them instantley put to death,as long as there not me or my parents."said the prince.  
  
"Thank-you Derrick."said Sakura. Derrick frowned. "You know you are not allowed,ever,to call me by my name...But it's ok since were not in public...But you'd better get used to calling me prince."said the prince. "I'm sorry prince.."said Sakura. "It's alright my love."said Derrick. Derrick kissed Sakura then left her alone in the garden. "Fare the well my love."he called behind himself. "Fare the well."said Sakura. Derrick dissapered into the castle.  
  
"Hi my love."said Li. Sakura whipped around to see Li. "Where were you hidding?"asked Sakura. "I followed you two here then I hid in the bushes over there."said Li as he pointed to some bushes. The bushes had pink hearts on them.  
  
Sakura smiled. "Well were all alone...(****theres no one here beside me...my troubles have all gone...theres no one here to deride meee...but you gotta have friends...uh sorry about that =^.^=****) here."said Sakura. "Wanna...uhm...play a game?"asked Li. "What kind of game...uhm..."Sakura said as she poked Li in the arm then ran a little. "Tag!"said Sakura. Li shruged then followed her.  
  
Sakura and Li were heaving when they finished playing. Sakura fell backwards on the ground. "I love you."whispered Sakura in Li's ear. Li whispered the same thing to Sakura. "You know i'm second in comand on the prince's wing of the castle right now..."said Sakura.  
  
"Why not first.?"asked Li. "Cuse the King and Queen don't trust me..."said Sakura. Li stood up and started to leave. "I can't get fired right now so i'd better keep the fires lit...will you make sure no one is looking when I leave?"asked Li. "Sure."said Sakura.  
  
Sakura walked up to the entrence and looked both ways up and down the hall way. "Alright it's clear."said Sakura. Li left the garden with Sakura following. Li walked to Derrick's room to light the fire and Sakura walked to her room.  
  
Sakura plopped on her bed. She had a dreamy look in her eyes. 'He's such a sweet heart.' thought Sakura out loud. "Who is a sweet heart?"asked The advisor. "Derrick of course."said Sakura. She knew if she said Li she would be in trouble so she lied and said Derrick.  
  
"I saw you and that peasant leave the garden."said the advisor. "And I saw him sneak in."finished the advisor. "And who are you to be goiong in my room and asking me questions? I'll tell Derrick if you don't stop being like this!"said Sakura angrily knowing she was in a courner with his questions.  
  
"I wanted to make sure I was right...that you...I am sure your cheating on the prince!"said the advisor. "Alright I'll answer your question. The peasant snuck in cuse he was going to ask me if my fire was out cuse he didn't want to intrude into my room like you sir have done! And we left like that because I thought he might have gotten in trouble for going into the secret garden."said Sakura. She was a good lier and so he seemed to buy the lie.  
  
"I'm on to you!"said the advisor as he left. Sakura closed her door behing him after she yelled "Your not welcome in my room again...or I'll tell the prince...You BEAST of a man!" Sakura did not apretiate his rudeness or how suspitious he was. She was going to tell the prince about this and the man would lose his head!  
  
Sakura sighed in releif. 'What a beast.' she thought out loud. 'I might get caught.' thought Sakura in her head. Sakura was afraid of dieing cuse of love. 'What an awfull thing love can be!' She thought.  
  
Sakura got up and walked to the kitchen. She was hungry so she thought she would et a snack. On her way she saw the advisor talking with another advisor. 'I think that he's telling the other..'thought Sakura.  
  
Sakura knew she was in for it but as long as they didn't catch them kissing or huging or talking she was fine. But she didn't want to have to stay away from her only true love it just wasnt right! It didn't even seem right.  
  
Sakura was now entering the kitchen. The cook had fallen asleep in the corner. Sakura walked over to the cook and lightly tapped him. The cook opned one eye and looked at Sakura. He then jumped to his feet.  
  
"I's sorry pre-princess...it won't happen again...please don't hurt me! I have a family and three kids...I___"said the cook. Sakura interupted him. "It's alright...but could I have some rice balls?"asked Sakura. "Oh thank-you thank-you thank-you pre-princess...your so kind!"said the cook. He then started the rice balls.  
  
Sakura sat in a chair,patiently watching him cook. After about 10 minutes he handed her a plate. "Here you are dear princess,I thank-you for your understanding." said the cook as he took a bow in frount of Sakura.  
  
Sakura walked to her room holding a plate full of the rice balls. When Sakura entered her room she sat on her bed and began to eat. The rice balls were great! But she felt lonely. She longed to be a peasant again so that she might be able to hug and love Li. She didn't like haveing to cheat on the prince so that she could be with Li. The fact that she was to marry Derrick made her hate him.  
  
'How dare the man! How dare he trick me into thinking I love him! How dare he keep me from loveing Li!' Sakura thought,The hate grew stronger the more she thought about haveing to marry the prince. The fact that she had to walk,eat,talk,act,and even lie so that she was polite and princess like.  
  
If somone insulted her she had to tell the prince no matter what. The person's head would be cut off if they hit on her or do anything not nice to her. And if somone loved her and she returned the act...She would be killed as well as the man...as long as the prince wanted the girl too marry him. She was trapped...she had no choice but to marry Derrick...mainly because she was afraid to die.  
  
Sakura finished her snack then returned the plate to the kitchen. On her way back Li waved at her. Sakura waved back reluctantley. She didn't want to be caught contacting a peasant. She didn't want to die.  
  
Sakura sadly walked back to her room. She didn't want Li to know that no matter what they couldn't get married no matter how much she wanted to marry him. 'Sometimes life can make you do things you don't want to do.' she thought sadly. 'And sometimes life can be the pits.' A line she remembered from a book she read.  
  
  
  
(****one of my favorite lines that I thought of! And isn't it sad...Li and her can't be together... Oh well let's see what happens!****)  
  
To Be Continued!  
  
Hope you liked the chapter! =^.^=  
  
Please R+R! 


	4. The killing of a soul

PLEASE READ!  
  
I would like to thank my friends...Star Princess ssc and my best friend Katrina! I am now writing a story with chapters not sequels that are in paragraphs using the dubbed names! right now I am going to only have two people to thank but I have a feeling I might hit it off with this story and become popular! I hope if you are reading this that you will review this story! I do not know if this is popular if you don't review this. I will post two chapters and if I have enough reviews I will finish this story so if you like it review please! Oh yes and I do not own CCS I wish I did but sadly I don't...*sobs* Oh yes and if you like my notes (M.N) then please tell me in your reviews!  
  
I have a new thank-you to awsome people who reviewed! I feel so loved! alright and they called themselves...  
  
brittney (bublzrle@aol.com)  
  
oh my god! i loved chapter 3 too! i hope sakura and derrick don't get married...well i'm just gonna have to wait. defenataly can't wait till' the 4th chapter.  
  
MY REPLY  
  
Dosn't everyone not want Derrick and Sakura to get married,although he's nice and all...he just dosn't fit in Sakura's life. Looks like she's gunna get caught now dosn't it.  
  
Lady Suta  
  
ahhh...poor Sakura n Syaoran. Keep up the nice work! u sure upload fast! bye  
  
MY REPLY  
  
I know they can't get married and Sakura's afraid that she might have to die...And yes i do upload fast but usually only on weekends cuse school days i'm busy doing homework and hanging with my friends...etc...  
  
Aimee (Aimee_777@msn.com)  
  
WOW! I am really glad you e-mailed that to me!!! You have got to write more!!! That's great!! Keep up the good work!  
  
MY REPLY  
  
I thought I might tell you cuse you sorta flamed a different fic so i thought you would be truly honest with my fic! Thank-you for likeing it! *hugz you* hey...at least somone listens to my e-mails that ask to read my fic. =^.~= thanx for reading my fic!  
  
Dr Megalomania  
  
Ticki-ti-boo!  
  
here's your review!  
  
it's a great story and i hope you contine!  
  
i'm running out of ryhming words so here i go, mou!  
  
DrM  
  
MY REPLY  
  
Uh are you alright? the rhyming stuff is just plain weird!  
  
Re-o-ko  
  
very good! i would relly like to know what happens between S+S!! keep going  
  
MY REPLY  
  
Thank-you *bows* and what happens to them is locked in my head and wont be revealed till the 6th chapter...i think...? uh...bwah ha ha haw!  
  
Izuya Iris  
  
What a cute story !! ^_^ Work hard on the next chapter nee?  
  
MY REPLY  
  
Hi! Glad you liked my story...well now...OF COARSE I AM GOING TO CONTINUE don't worry! Me will continue!  
  
  
  
I THANK-YOU ALL FOR R+R ING MY FIC! AND THANK-YOU FOR NO FLAMES! YOU ALL ARE SO KIND! *HUGZ YOU ALL* PLEASE TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT MY FIC AND IF YOU R+R A FIC PLEASE REFER MY FIC THERE TO! I feel so special!  
  
Alright what hapned last...  
  
'Sometimes life can make you do things you don't want to do.' she thought sadly. 'And sometimes life can be the pits.' A line she remembered from a book she read.  
  
Here goes!  
  
Sakura sighed sadly. She really didn't want to marry Derrick. And now, almost everyone in the castle is going to know, she was dead before she knew it. And poor Li would die with her she just knew it.  
  
Sakura walked down the long narrow hallway. She then sat on a chair in the garden. She knew she was going to be caught one way or another so she thought she would enjoy the garden while she could.  
  
The advisor walked in looking very angry. "Look you little brat,I'm on to you! Even if no one belives me...your cheating on the prince and you will lose your head for it!"yelled the advisor at Sakura. Sakura stared at him inocentley.  
  
The advisor hit Sakura across the cheek. "If I ever catch you cheating on the prince again it will be a harder hit. Sakura held her cheek and struggled not to cry. Her cheek felt hot from the pain. "I will kill you! Even if I die for it!"yelled the advisor.  
  
Sakura tried to get away from him but he just grabbed her arm. "You aren't going anywhere you witch!"screamed the advisor. He grabbed Sakura's wrists in one hand and pulled her hair back with the other. Sakura was wailing in pain.  
  
"Who the heck do you thinl you are?"asked the advisor. Sakura just cried and kicked and squirmed. The advisor let go of her and kicked her in the back. Sakura fell to the ground on all fours. She tried to kick him. The man laughed evily. "Some day I will show my true form...only then will I over power you and that slave to the point where you both die!"yelled the advisor. Before he left the room he kicked Sakura in the stomach.  
  
Sakura puked up blood. She then ran battered and bruised to her room. She was badly bleeding and her once beautiful light blue dress had grass staines on it and mud stains. Sakura got into her room. She felt so dizzy. She then puked up blood again then plopped over in a faint.  
  
Li entered the room to lit her fire when he saw a blood stain on the carpet and a almost dead fainted Sakura. Li screamed in horror then he left to go tell the staff. The staff entered the room in horror.  
  
Sakura got put in a bed where specialists where watching over Sakura's heath. Sakura had a black eye a broken arm and leg. Her ankle was fractured and she had some internal injuries.  
  
Li came to visit Sakura,and she was up. "Li...I need you to...to promise that you won't stop loving me even in my death."Sakura said this in a quiet voice. "Don't worry...I'll love you forever."replied Li. "Good..."Sakura breathed her last then clossed her eyes. Sakura died right then and there.  
  
The doctors all ran in the room trying to get her to breath. "Someone call her back or she'll die!"called a doctor. "Li walked to Sakura's side worry in his eyes. "Sakura I...you can't die you have to do stuff in your life...PLEASE come back!"cried out Li. No one noticed the fear in his eyes or the single tear that trickled down his cheek.  
  
"She's coming back!"cried a doctor. Li whipped his tear before anyone could see it. Sakura slowly started breathing then the doctors sighed. The doctors then left the room. Li stayed in. "Sakura...I love you to much for you to die."cried Li as he hugged Sakura. Sakura just slowly inhaled then replied "Don't worry when I heard the fright in your voice I instantly wanted to come back...and I did."  
  
Li sighed in relief. Whoever had done this to his Cherry Blossom was going to pay in there death! 'How dare that idiot!' though Li angrily in his head. Sakura slowly drifted off in a a peacful sleep.  
  
Li exited the room slowly to go lit the fire places, he couldn't understand why anyone would want to hurt her...She never did anything before. And surely it couldn't be a maid. Then it hit him. 'It has to be somone high in command...but who?' he thought.  
  
Sakura peacfuly slept in her bed. It was 9:00 p.m and Li had just entered the room. "Sakura..."whispered Li. Sakura slightly woke up. "How are you fealing?"asked Li. "I hurt every place immaginable."said Sakura softly. Li aproached her holding a cherry blossom. "I got you your favorite flower."said Li.  
  
Sakura slowly grabbed it. She then smelled it. "I..."said Sakura softly. She begane to cry. "I'm ugly ...and... I... can't smell the flower."Sakura lightly said. She started to cry softly. "Oh Sakura that's not true...your always beautiful."said Li softly. Li whipped a tear from her eye. "Really...?"said Sakura. "Always."replied Li.  
  
Sakura gave a have smile then moaned in pain. "Can't smile with out hurting myself."said Sakura. "That's alright...who did this to you though?"asked Li. "I...it was a man...the advisor..."replied Sakura slowly. Li sat up slowly. "I have some scores to settle...be back soon."said Li.  
  
Li ran through the hallways. He was going to try to get a hold of the King and Queen and let them know what the advisor had done. Li ran the las tpart of the hallway on th prince's wing. He then turned the courner. Some guards were blocking the entrence to the royal room.  
  
Li ran up to the guards. "I need to see th King and Queen now!"said Li. "I'm sorry,only autherized personal allowed."said the guard. (****dosent that remind you of the I'm sorry but you have been disconected on the phone or the AUTHORIZED PERSONAL ONLY sighns? sorry...****) Li waved his hands franticley. "But it's important!"said Li. "I told you...you can not enter."said the guard. L i shook his head. How was he going to tell the King and Queen now?  
  
(****TO BE CONTINUED****)  
  
Hope you liked the chapter =^.^= When I saw how many people reviewed I was like I'D BETTER UPDATE IT SOON! and therefore I did! I hope you have been reading my replys to your reviews! =^.~= 


	5. Knowledge of a childs past

PLEASE READ!  
  
I would like to thank my friends...Star Princess ssc and my best friend Katrina! I am now writing a story with chapters not sequels that are in paragraphs using the dubbed names! right now I am going to only have two people to thank but I have a feeling I might hit it off with this story and become popular! I hope if you are reading this that you will review this story! I do not know if this is popular if you don't review this. I will post two chapters and if I have enough reviews I will finish this story so if you like it review please! Oh yes and I do not own CCS I wish I did but sadly I don't...*sobs* Oh yes and if you like my notes (M.N) then please tell me in your reviews!  
  
I have a new thank-you to awsome people who reviewed! I feel so loved! alright and they called themselves...  
  
  
  
Lady Sutaa  
  
oh thanks for telling me that u updated!!! that was mean for the advisior to do that!! they could cut off his head for hurting a princess like that! O.o; now look at the ppl that review your stoy! it's geting very exciting! i don't need to say more cause u will upload quickly! this is the first time a wrote a lot!!!lol. bye  
  
*Lady Sutaa*  
  
MY REPLY  
  
*Gasps* And at least SOMEONE thanks me for the e-mails I send which take 10 minutes to get to everyone! *smiles evily* Of course the idiot is...NO I WON'T SPOIL THE PLOT! *laughs evily* interesting? INTERESTING?? Well of coarse it is! hee hee me going to write to much so me better stop now!  
  
Izuya Iris  
  
*cheers for Li* Go get that stupid advisor!!! anyways, pls kill those stupid ppl(advisor and the guard) for me ^_^ ?  
  
MY REPLY  
  
Stupid people...well in this chapter one shouldn't be rooted for to be killed...am i right? or am i just plain right? *smiles evily* you'll have to wait for who dies and who lives!  
  
brittney  
  
this chapter was wonderful! it was kinda sad.. i hope li tells the king and queen. keep it comin'.  
  
MY REPLY.  
  
No...I think i'll end my story here *cackles evily* ok im not that mean...well mabe! and yes sad it is...*sobs* fake crying...i'm so good at it...am i right or am i right!  
  
Star Princess ssc  
  
Hey kit! Sorry for not reviewing earlier…. too darn busy with midterms!! _  
  
MY REPLY  
  
Notice how i corrected your foreighn languge to darn =^.^= hee hee! but it r ok...me no expect any...proper treatment from people...that ok me no cry! me happy little dork who couldn't speak right in public for nothing! But thank-you for FINALLY reviewing...did you see my last funny review? My friends got a kick out of it...oh yes and...uh sorry...I better shut-up now! Bye star princess ssc whatever your name is! =^.^=  
  
PLEASE read every one of the replys even if it's not your own! IT TAKES ME A WHILE TO THINK OF SOME WITTY THING TO SAY! *sobs* and no one ever thanks me *cries harder* Should I stop replying? Should I not make my mn's? (my notes) BYE YOU MEAN PEOPLE (JOKEING JOKEING! I WOULD NEVER SAY THAT!) *Smiles evily* Bye!  
  
  
  
I THANK-YOU ALL FOR R+R ING MY FIC! AND THANK-YOU FOR NO FLAMES! YOU ALL ARE SO KIND! *HUGZ YOU ALL* PLEASE TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT MY FIC AND IF YOU R+R A FIC PLEASE REFER MY FIC THERE TO! I feel so special!  
  
What hapned last  
  
Li ran up to the guards. "I need to see th King and Queen now!"said Li. "I'm sorry,only autherized personal allowed."said the guard. Li waved his hands franticley. "But it's important!"said Li. "I told you...you can not enter."said the guard. L i shook his head. How was he going to tell the King and Queen now?  
  
Here goes!  
  
Li sat on the ground. He wasn't going to leave untill he saw the King and Queen! The guards watched him sit in the same spot,hardly moving for hours! It was now 9:00 and Li was going to be extra late at lighting the fires...Mabe even fiered.  
  
The guards were starting to soften. "It must be important."whispered one guard to the other. "Yeah...Why don't we let him in...What harm could he do with those guards near the King and Queen?"whispered the other. Tho two guards nodded then lifted the half asleep Li to his feet.  
  
"You may go in sir."said the guard. Li jumped up then ran in the room. The King and Queen were sitting on there thrones when he entered. They both looked shocked. The Queen was a gorgous lady, she had light black wavy hair and green eyes. The King had Dark brown hair and Brown eyes.  
  
Li ran up to the throne. "Sakura has been hurt badly by a..."Li said. The Queen inturupted. "Sa-Sakura...?"she asked curiously. "Yeah she's been hurt by..."said Li. The Queen inturrupted again. "What does the dear look like?"asked The Queen asked.  
  
"She has light brown hair and emerald green eyes."said Li as he sighed. The Queen gasped. (****Can you guess why? please write in your review if you knew by now.****) Li stared at her with question in his eyes. The Queen looked at her husband and he nodded. The Queen got off her throne. "Can I see my daughter,Sakura?"aske the Queen. Li gasped.  
  
The Queen was watching Li. Li was sorting this out...He then wrinkled his nose. "Queen...your son is about to marry your daughter."said Li. "Oh...my! Not Tory!?"said the Queen. "No...Derrick."said Li. "Oh him...he's a cousin to the kingdom...He rules here because his parents died...It's alright if they want to marry."said the Queen. Li sighed. He knew it was to good to be true.  
  
Li lead the Queen to the intensive care room in the hospital wing. When the Queen saw her daughter she gasped. Tears formed in her eyes. "Who did this to my baby?"said the Queen in horror. "The advisor you put in charge of Derrick's wing."replied Li. Anger mixed with sadness as the Queen knelt by her daughter. "My daughter was taken away and given to a different family by a robber. The robber was latter killed. We had tried to get him to say where he left my baby but he refused to say. Even when we said we would murder him if he didn't."said the Queen. "Did you here that honey?"asked the Queen.  
  
Sakura made a small moan as she nodded yes. "I loved you some much, you were my only daughter and I loved you very much."said The Queen (****understanding yet? she's alive in my story...you know Nadishiko Sakura's mommy...don't know her engilish name so...yeah....sorry...****) Sakura slowly turned to her side. The Queen sighed. "I'll just have to behead that man...if he ever pulls off somthing like this again. The Queen walked away but not before thanking Li and telling the Doctors to use the best equptment on her.  
  
Li shook his head. 'Nice lady...but really airheaded. She should have had him beheaded when she was told.' Li knew she was only giving the man a second chance. 'And to think my angel is a princess!'  
  
Derrick had gotten back latter that day. Derrick freaked when he found out that she was a princess and who had beat her practically to death. He had also freaked when he found out the man was still alive...  
  
(((((((((((((((((A MONTH LATTER)))))))))))))))  
  
Sakura had recovered fully and was back to her lovely self.** in the garden** Sakura was talking with Li happily. "So...what was it like in intensive care?"asked Li. "Well your poked and probed, you have more tubes in you then you can count...your in pain all the time...Oh yes and if I am right more men have seen my butt in one 5 weeks then in my entire life!"said Sakura, that last part in a jokeing voice. Li started to laugh at the last part.  
  
Sakura was still a little sore and she was still her funny,normal self. This is why Li had fallen in love with her. "Hey Li, Could you...would you take me through town...so I could see my parents...that raised me all those years?"asked Sakura. She had her best puppy dog eyes on and it was hard for Li to reply no. Finally he reluctantley said yes.  
  
Sakura got dressed up and followed Li ouotside. The air was nice and sunny. The sun beat down on Sakura,since it was now getting close to the end of Summer it was blazeing hot. Sakura fanned herself a little as they walked,they soon aproached town.  
  
  
  
(****TO BE CONTINUED****)  
  
DO YOU LIKE MY MN'S (MY NOTES) I HOPE THEY DON'T BUG YOU. =^.~= Well I hope that wasn't much of a cliffhanger. And now my story should be longer then I thought it would be...but that is ok...right?  
  
Well I'm planning on updateing everyday so BEWARE mwah haa haa haaww!!! =^.^=  
  
Bye now! 


	6. The catching of the heart

PLEASE READ!  
  
I would like to thank my friends...Star Princess ssc and my best friend Katrina! I am now writing a story with chapters not sequels that are in paragraphs using the dubbed names! right now I am going to only have two people to thank but I have a feeling I might hit it off with this story and become popular! I hope if you are reading this that you will review this story! I do not know if this is popular if you don't review this. I will post two chapters and if I have enough reviews I will finish this story so if you like it review please! Oh yes and I do not own CCS I wish I did but sadly I don't...*sobs* Oh yes and if you like my notes (M.N) then please tell me in your reviews!  
  
I have a new thank-you to awsome people who reviewed! I feel so loved! alright and they called themselves...  
  
brittney  
  
i looooovvveeeddd it! wonderful story. can't wait!!!!!  
  
MY REPLY  
  
If you liked that one...you'll love this one!  
  
crystal errington (mushy1@rochester.rr.com)  
  
very good kittybo  
  
MY REPLY  
  
Why Shank-you My dear Watson...hada sayes that!  
  
Lady Sutaa  
  
Thanks for the emails again. first i didn't get the queen n gasped parts but now reading it other i understand it now! that was a nice chapter! bye  
  
MY REPLY  
  
What parts did you gasp at? please tell me? Good that you understand it now! =^.^=  
  
Star Princess ssc Date: 2002-01-30 Ch: 5 Signed  
  
awwwwwwwww...shit....i just saw the review thingy that i wrote for the last chapter and trust me, that wasn't the whole review...i wrote like a very long review and the darn shoot thingy cut it short.....wonder why.....oh well, stupid computers going screwy that's why...well, i'll read this chapter and then review later ok? just wanted to tell ya that the last review wasn't everything...and i can't remember what i wrote last time either....darn....hehehehehe....*sweatdrop* sorry about all the cursin'....just a bad habit of mines...but hey, i'm 15...i'm allowed to! ^_^ heheheh...nice logic that i have huh? well, don't mind me! too much cappuchino's!!!  
  
~Starrie (you can call me Starrie. Star Princess ssc is my pen name but....it's to darn long! so i just use Starrie for short ^^)  
  
MY REPLY  
  
Got it I call you Starrie...and guess who corrected your foreighn languge AGAIN!? Well thats life...capachino...are they good? are you adicted or somthing? *smiles* YES ME KNOW ME HAVE BIG MOUTH AND WHEN IT OPENS STUPID THINGS COME OUT...oh well =^.^= I hope I dont act to young for you to handle *sobs* I really am 12 even though I act 5...*sniff* *sniff*  
  
Star Princess ssc Date: 2002-01-30 Ch: 3 Signed  
  
Yeah, we're three years apart cuz I'm 15. And and….thanks for considering me a good friend! *hugz* I consider you a really good friend too! ^^ heheheh…I'm so glad I'm able to make you laugh, cuz you make ME laugh!!!! ^_^ well anywayz, great chapter! Hehehehe…why did I have a feeling that Sakura was a princess?? Great minds think alike that's why! ^_~ and uhhhhhhhh…as you can see, I'm trying REALLY hard not to say a curse….*shows Starrie trying to forget that curses even exsist* ummmmmmm…oh frick it!!! I can't help it!! *sheepish smile* hehehehe…sorry? Anywayz, HAHAHAAHAHA!!! Stupid dumb advisor got beheaded and—wait a minute….*goes to story and scrolls up* what the heck!!??? No…..this can't be happenin'…that son of a billy goat didn't get beheaded!? HOW COULD YOU!!!!! kay…..lemme calm down….*breath in…breath out….breath in….* *ahem* anywayz…great ficcy so far! And don't worry, you'll get more online buddies soon! Trust me! Especially through fanfiction.net! I mean, ever since I joined back in November, I've added like an extra 40 or more to my buddy list, and the list keeps growing! ….it's so confusing at times @_@ peoplez sometimes pop up and you're like "huh—what?" hehehehe…that alwayz happens to me, I can be so…..errrrrrrrrr…don't wanna use the word my brother calls me but….errrrrrrrrrrr…I…..ummmmmm…going to hafta…….ummmmmm…*shuts eyes tight* AIRHEAD! Hheheheheeheheh…yup, my brother calls me that and…..ummmm…fine, I'll admit it, I can be kinda airheady….sometimes…but hey! At least I'm not your typical airhead! If I have ONE thing that's not airheady, it has to be my smartness! ^_^ yup! This billy goat airheady, princess is actually Smart and is defiantly NOT a snob!!!!!! Heheheh…sorry, but many of my friends at school thought I wuz when they first met me. But to quote one of my best friends ever! (she also has fics in ff.net. her pen name is Sapphie in case you wanna read her fics. She and I joined ff.net together! ^_^) "this review is turning into a freakin' novel!!" hehehe…yup! That's her quote! Well, bye kit! Thanks for alwayz reviewin' my fics!!!  
  
~Starrie  
  
Ps: this is my review for chapter 5....grrrrrrr...fido person said i couldn't review twice....grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr....  
  
MY REPLY  
  
Fido person?! LOL! Ok well long review but thank-you! =^.^= your so kind to me *hugz you* See Ya STARRIE! notice i changed the b word to billy goat sounds really funny in some parts =^.^=  
  
  
  
I THANK-YOU ALL FOR R+R ING MY FIC! AND THANK-YOU FOR NO FLAMES! YOU ALL ARE SO KIND! *HUGZ YOU ALL* PLEASE TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT MY FIC AND IF YOU R+R A FIC PLEASE REFER MY FIC THERE TO! I feel so special!  
  
What hapned last  
  
Sakura got dressed up and followed Li outside. The air was nice and sunny. The sun beat down on Sakura,since it was now getting close to the end of Summer it was blazeing hot. Sakura fanned herself a little as they walked,they soon aproached town.  
  
Here goes!  
  
Sakura happily skipped behind Li. "So do you know what they called themselves?"asked Li. "Well of coarse! They only raised me PRACTICALY ALL MY LIFE!"said Sakura as if Li was asking the dumbest question. (****if you ask me...thats some stupid question...you know that reminds me when i was washing my hands with out watermelon smelling soap (kinda a light green color) well in order to get some on your hand you hada slam the thing down...and when it squirted on your hand...it looked like a buger cuse it was a light misty green n' stuff...he he...funny...? Sorry...don't hurt me!****) Li looked at Sakura with a puzzled expresion on his face. "Well me "mom's" name is Janie...And my "dad's" name is (****BOB! AM I RIGHT?****) David (****me daddy's name****) ...And...they live on Maple Road."said Sakura.  
  
Li headed toward a house and looked up at a sighn. I read MAPL RD. "It's not spelled right though."replied Sakura. "Yes I know...the village idiot made it."replied Li. Sakura giggled a little. Sakura went up the road. There were poor looking houses then at the end was a fairly nice house. It was a light green color. (****my houses color! Also one of my fav colors****)  
  
Sakura ran up the walk and knocked on the door. A middle aged man answered. He had jet black hair. The wife had blond hair and brown eyes. "Dareling...it's our baby!"cried the man to his wife. The wife ran out and lunged at her "daughter" to give her a hug. Sakura stepped away from the hug.  
  
"What is it honey?"asked the wife. "You lied to me...you practically adopted me! You never were my REAL mom."replied Sakura. "Y-ou...how? How do you know?"asked the wife sadly. "I found out i'm a princess."replied Sakura. The husband gasped and the wife fainted.  
  
"Oh my!"exclaimed Sakura. The husband grasped his wife and slowly took her in. "Come on in."said the husband. Sakura and Li followed him in. After they had explained everything...of coarse after the wife woke up...Sakura and Li were getting ready to leave. "So is this the man your going to marry? Is this Derrick?"asked Janie (the wife) Sakura dropped her head a little. "No he isn't Derrick."said Sakura as she sighed. The mom suddenly noticed what was going on. Sakura was to marry Derrick but she wanted to marry this man. Janie sighed.  
  
"He is a nice man....you should marry him!"exclaimed Janie. Sakura felt a blush coming and Li did to...they both turned there heads so that no one would notice. Janie noticed though but David did not. Janie giggled.  
  
"We got to go now "mom" Mabe we will visit some time latter."said Sakura as she got up. "Alright dear I'll see you latter."said David. Sakura and Li walked out. "What are we going to do now?"asked Li. Sakura shook her head. "Wait!"said Li. "Let's go to th heaven park."said Li. Sakura agreed and they raced to the park.  
  
When ariving Sakura beat Li. Li was panting and was very angry. He then called out "No fair!". Sakura just laughed. Sakura and Li sat on the bench. They watched the ducks that were being feed by the people. "And to think,I'm a princess."said Sakura. "I help rule the land we are sitting on."Sakura added.  
  
Li looked down. "You know,since your a princess and all,you could drop the wedding without being killed for rejecting him...then..."said Li sheepishly as Sakura inturupted saying "Then I can marry you...right? That's what you were going to say...I am right...right?"said Sakura. Li nodded his head yes.  
  
Sakura giggled. A passerby stopped in frount of Sakura. "Your the princess...I mean your now a princess since you've been found in all...right?"asked the man. The man was wearing a poor mans cloths. Sakura nodded her head yes. "Then why are you sitting by this low life?"asked the poor old man. Li jumped off the bench,he held the poor man by the colar. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME????!!!!?!?!?!?!?!"yelled Li. "I called you a low life...are you deaf as well as dumb?"asked the poor man. Sakura sweat dropped from watching this and Li was extremely angry. "You to aren't an item are you cuse...personaly...she's to good for you...besides she's engaged."said the poor old man. Li waved his fist in frount of the man.  
  
"If you say one more bad thing about me...I'll use my fist on your face!"said Li with rage in his voice. "Why are you guys alone?...together?"asked the man. "Because we are friends."replied Sakura sweetly. "An item...and Li,I wouldn't threaten me like that you little fool!"said the poor man slyly. "And why not?!"said Li angrily. "Because I've got you on tape and you are an item."replied the old man. He threw his blanket things down to reaveal the advisor (the one who beat Sakura up) standing in all black.  
  
Li backed up. He knew that him and Sakura where now doomed. The advisor cackled evily. "I thought I killed you but you managed to survive. You are so weak! I'll kill you...just you wait! First your only love then you...Your love's will be slow but not as slow as a death that will be your fate!"said the advisor as he bounded off toward the castle.  
  
Sakura and Li held eachother. They were going to enjoy there life and there hapiness for as long as they could. Li slowly lowered his head. Sakura closed her eyes and Li followed. They soon kissed. Li sat up and spoke "I'm sorry but chances are that, that will be our first and only kiss. Sakura nodded in agreeance.  
  
Sakura and Li sat together on the bench till dark. Li loved her to much to not extend the moment. He could stay only because he had gotton that day off. And Sakura,being a princess,got to stay as long as she wanted.  
  
Sakura and Li slowly walked back to the castle. Knowing that it what they would aproach to would kill them. But when they arrived the advisor was talking with the King and Queen who were smileing and saying how he was to kind. Sakura and Li were completely bafled.  
  
They soon realized he was makeing the King,Queen,prince,and the kingdom's real prince leave on vacation and that he would take care of everything while they were gone. Saukra knew he was up to somthing and Li did to...But the question was...What?  
  
(****TO BE CONTINUED****)  
  
Got this chapter done late at night...sorry...well I hope you liked it! =^.~=  
  
Kitty Bo =^.^= 


	7. Seeking the heart

PLEASE READ!  
  
I would like to thank my friends...Star Princess ssc and my best friend Katrina! I am now writing a story with chapters not sequels that are in paragraphs using the dubbed names! right now I am going to only have two people to thank but I have a feeling I might hit it off with this story and become popular! I hope if you are reading this that you will review this story! I do not know if this is popular if you don't review this. I will post two chapters and if I have enough reviews I will finish this story so if you like it review please! Oh yes and I do not own CCS I wish I did but sadly I don't...*sobs* Oh yes and if you like my notes (M.N) then please tell me in your reviews!  
  
I have a new thank-you to awesome people who reviewed! I feel so loved! alright and they called themselves...  
  
Dr Megalomania  
  
Hiya!! DrM again! and no... i will cease my very bad lil poems! #^-^# gomen!! sorry that this reviews a lil late! I've been a lil too busy to read fics!! you're doin' a GREAT job, even when the chappie's done late at night! i sure hope you keep it up!!  
  
MY REPLY  
  
*SIGHS* No more poems...awwww....it's alright...you were the 1st to review so...thanx!  
  
marie  
  
I love it  
  
MY REPLY  
  
*BOWS* Thank-you! your so kind!  
  
Lady Sutaa  
  
KAWAII!!!!! hehhehehe that was great!!! is there going to be more characters?? like tomoyo n eriol. o yea it's the grasping part i got confused. sorry to made u confused. bye  
  
MY REPLY  
  
grasping part????????????? And of coarse there is going to be more chapters...I'm NOT ending there! Madison and Eroil...well...I'm sorry but...i should have put them in sooner, they just wouldn't make sense to come in now...*sighs* I'm sorry...  
  
brittney  
  
that was short but sweet. please hurry with chapter 7! :)  
  
MY REPLY  
  
Yup im hurrying...i just got sick n' all this crap just pounded me...I HATE being sick...but i decided i would NOT let a little virus stop me from writing! So here goes! =^.^=  
  
luna  
  
My chapter 1 is ready for you kit. I can not stop  
  
reading this story  
  
MY REPLY  
  
YAY!!! I feal soooo loved! *hugz you* your to kind!  
  
Kat  
  
SIMONE MARTIN YOU GET WRITING MORE I COULD CARE LESS IF YOU ARE SICK OR NOT ( well I do but that's not the point!) YOU BETTER GET WRITING MORE ASAP!!!!!!!  
  
MY REPLY  
  
*cowers in the corner* Gee whiz...I'm sorry...YOUR HIGHNESS! lol...but i decided this bugger isn't gunna keep me down...SO IM WRITING!  
  
  
  
I THANK-YOU ALL FOR R+R ING MY FIC! AND THANK-YOU FOR NO FLAMES! YOU ALL ARE SO KIND! *HUGZ YOU ALL* PLEASE TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT MY FIC AND IF YOU R+R A FIC PLEASE REFER MY FIC THERE TO! I feel so special!  
  
What hapned last  
  
They soon realized he was making the King,Queen,prince,and the kingdom's real prince leave on vacation and that he would take care of everything while they were gone. Saukra knew he was up to something and Li did to...But the question was...What?  
  
HERE GOES!  
  
Sakura nervously looked at Li. Li just nodded. 'What was he nodding for?' wondered Sakura. Li just turned his gaze back at the advisor who was bowing to the King and Queen. The advisor then walked back and smiled at Sakura and Li. "He gives me the creeps..."whispered Sakura to Li. Li just nodded.  
  
The advisor happily walked down the hall with a smile on his lips. He had an idea...And it WAS going to work. The advisor walked into his room and layed on his bed. He had alot of planning to do. *what he's thinking* I'll have her killed...no hanged if she refuses to marry Derrick...therefore out of fear she'll marry him. *normal view*  
  
Sakura bite her upper lip...she knew something was up. Li slowly walked away and Sakura returned to her room. She figured that she'd go to bed early so she could wake up early. As Sakura slowly got into bed her mind drifted. All these events had occurred so recently and she had no idea why...Why her? Why now? It just didn't make any sense. Sakura slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sakura's dream  
  
Sakura walked steadily down the long corridors. She then heard voices behind a door. Sakura put her ear up to the door and listened.  
  
"We are going to have to take action Monsieur."said a French man. "Yes I know. And I have a plan."replied the other man. The other man's voice sounded very familiar to Sakura but she had no idea why.  
  
Sakura started down the hallway when she heard someone call her. Sakura turned around and it was...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sakura woke up in a cold sweat. What was that dream all about? Sakura got out of her bed and slowly walked to the door. Sakura opened the her bedroom door.  
  
It was dark down the halls. But Sakura was hearing someone talking. Sakura wandered to a door and discovered it was coming from the same door that was in her dream. Sakura put her ear up to the door and heard the same conversation. Only it seemed as though it was continuing after what she heard in her dream.  
  
"Ooo, but Monsieur, what kind?"asked the French man. "Well let's just say that brat won't be much of a problem soon."said the man. Sakura then knew who it was! It was the advisor. "Ooo, sounds risky."replied the French man. "It's very risky so were going to have to act quick! We have to break them up!"said the advisor. "Sir, I think I hear someone at the door."said the French man. "I'll check."whispered the advisor.  
  
Sakura panicked. Where should she hide?!?! Sakura tip-toed into an open door that was 3 doors down. She just made it in. "Theres no one there, you must be hearing things."said the advisor. Sakura sighed. Then she heard someone call her name. She turned around and it was...  
  
It was Li. Sakura sighed. "You scared me."said Sakura. Li rubbed his eyes. "Yeah and you woke me up."said Li. Sakura walked over to him. "I'm sorry. Hey I didn't know you had a room in the castle."said Sakura. "Yeah well I'm sharing it with 5 other people and were packed in. It's a room about the same size as your room to."said Li. Sakura gasped. "Wow! That's hardly liveable." Sakura sighed again in saying that.  
  
"Hey it's alright."said Li. "Well when I become Queen, You'll each have your own room."replied Sakura. Li sighed as he got up from his bed. "Let's talk in your room,theres more privacy there."whispered Li in Sakura's ear. Sakura nodded and they both tip-toed to her room.  
  
Sakura and Li talked for a while. "I'm worried."explained Sakura to Li. "Why?"asked Li. "Well I overheard what the advisor was saying to another man."said Sakura. "What did they say that worried you?"asked Li. Sakura explained her dream to Li then what she heard in the hallway. "Seems like they got us figured out and there going to get us somehow."said Li. Sakura sighed. "Hey it's ok though, we will out smart them some how."said Li. Sakura nodded.  
  
Li left Sakura's room and Sakura got back in her bed. 'Tomorrow will be alright...Calm down Sakura...Everything will be ok.' thought Sakura to herself. She was trying to calm herself from her fear.  
  
Sakura woke up in the morning. She got up and began to walk out of her room. Someone was there to meet her at her door. "Are you Sakura?"asked a man. "Yes I am Sakura."said Sakura. "Well then come with me."said the man. And with that he grabbed her arm and dragged her to a dungeon.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?!"screamed Sakura. "I'm sorry princess but my orders are clear."said the man and with that he left her confused and hungry in a cold cell. 'Why am I in here? I'm a princess.' thought Sakura. 'And this isn't the way a princess is suppose to be treated.'  
  
Sakura sat in the cell shivering in her night cloths. Sakura was stuck in the cell like a prisoner for 5 hours. She was completely famished. Then somone walked in holding a board with a slob of white oatmeal on it. "Your dinner."he said before slopping the mess on her mud floor.  
  
Sakura stared at the slop. She was suppose to eat this? Sakura sniffed the food. She turned her head up. It smelled nasty. Sakura backed up against the cell wall. Another man walked in holding a pile of brown cloth.  
  
"Your cloths. And you have 2 minutes to change or I'll come back in here and make you."Said the man and with that he plopped the brown cloth on the floor. Sakura hastily put it on. It was like a skirt and came down to her knees and it snapped around her neck. It looked like a cave woman's clothing.  
  
Sakura held her nigh cloths in a heap. 'Why was she being treated like this?' The man walked in again and took the cloths from Sakura. He then just walked away. Sakura sat on her wood bench, colder then before.  
  
A man with a spear walked in and forced Sakura to go into a room. Sakura freaked when she saw two ropes with loops. Sakura panicked. The advisor walked in. He then stood in front of Sakura. "Do you have any idea what your fate is?"asked the advisor. Sakura nodded. She knew, she was going to be hung.  
  
"If you refuse to marry Derrick then you and Li will be hung. And if you accept, Li will be hung."said the advisor. In hearing this Sakura became enraged. She then spit in his face. The advisor whipped it off. "You little brat."he said. Sakura smirked. This enraged the advisor. He then grabbed Sakura by the hair and yanked her to a bench. He then threw her on to it.  
  
Sakura sat rubbing her head. The advisor then had Li dragged out of a cell. "Choose."said the advisor. Li had been told the choices. "Marry Derrick, Sakura please."said Li. Sakura turned her head. This was to hard a decition. To pick between life or death.  
  
Sakura then heard Li call out for her to marry Derrick. Sakura then turned her head to the advisor. "You wretched man! Since I know what you think and want me to say..." The advisor's smile changed. "I shall say that I WON'T marry Derrick and that nothing in this world would make me change my mind."said Sakura. The advisor frowned. "We-ll then I have no choice but to hang you both."said the advisor.  
  
Sakura and Li walked up to the loops. Li shook his head. Sakura whispered that she loved him too much to marry anyone else. Li just nodded his head. Sakura and Li alked up to the loops and rested there heads in it.  
  
The boards below them dropped and they began to gag.  
  
  
  
  
  
(************TO BE CONTINUED************)  
  
Hee hee! I finally made a cliffhanger! *smiles evily* Well as always R+R! =^.^= 


	8. A close save

PLEASE READ!  
  
I would like to thank my friends...Star Princess ssc and my best friend Katrina! I am now writing a story with chapters not sequels that are in paragraphs using the dubbed names! right now I am going to only have two people to thank but I have a feeling I might hit it off with this story and become popular! I hope if you are reading this that you will review this story! I do not know if this is popular if you don't review this. I will post two chapters and if I have enough reviews I will finish this story so if you like it review please! Oh yes and I do not own CCS I wish I did but sadly I don't...*sobs* Oh yes and if you like my notes (M.N) then please tell me in your reviews!  
  
I have a new thank-you to awesome people who reviewed! I feel so loved! alright and they called themselves...  
  
Kat  
  
Simone I know I am your friend and all but if you EVER leave a cliffhanger like that again and don't get this story updated soon I am going to have to kill you! Maybe I will hang you and let you see what it is like to be hung like you are doing to Sakura! I would say it would be in your best intrest to continue writeing NOW!!!!!!  
  
MY REPLY  
  
Alright ok i am =^.^=  
  
Lady Sutaa  
  
ok for one thing i know u r not goin to let them die rite???? well that is my guess.... please continue!!!! bye  
  
MY REPLY  
  
Of coarse not! =^.^=  
  
Little Blossom  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!CONTINUE  
  
MY REPLY  
  
kk lol  
  
lexis  
  
a cliffhanger! write again soon please!  
  
MY REPLY  
  
heres the chapter =^.^= I don't plan on leaving anymore cliffhangers  
  
brittney (bubzlrle@aol.com)  
  
ooooohhhhh my god!!!!! i totally hope they survive! i'm kinda cryin....that was sad. well hope you get the chapter up rreeaallly soon. :)  
  
MY REPLY  
  
crying! Wow! heres the chapter though *hands you a tissue*  
  
Dr Megalomania  
  
.... you CAN'T just kill them! [hugs li] well, you can hang sakura but not LI!! i love him!  
  
sakura: hey!!  
  
DrM: well... okay, you can't kill sakura either...please continue!!  
  
MY REPLY  
  
I know i know...i can't kill um...oh well  
  
luna  
  
you little dork, you are not alowed to have such a big cliffhangersilly *giggle* My chapter 4  
  
was done yesterday. If annyone want to try it out the title is THE STARS ARE BORN. it is lame but i was SLEEPY!!!  
  
Ok...I'm reading it and likeing it....it's really good! =^.^=  
  
*sigh* Why must people flame fics? If they don't like the fic....then why not ignore the fic? *sigh* I should tear up and burn the book Just Ella....never knew it was the same as my fic...I only read chapter one and half of chapter two...so i wounder how my fic turned out like it *scratches head* I know i'll flip through the dumb thing and see how my fic is the same....just before i burn the piece of junk...*smiles evily* BURN BOOK BURN!  
  
What hapned last  
  
Sakura and Li walked up to the loops. Li shook his head. Sakura whispered that she loved him too much to marry anyone else. Li just nodded his head. Sakura and Li walked up to the loops and rested there heads in it.  
  
The boards below them dropped and they began to gag.  
  
Here goes!  
  
"No!!!!!!!! Stop now!!!!!"cried Nadishiko. The guards stared at her for a couple seconds then quickly put the lever in to reverse and the boards came back up. "Honey! Oh my poor baby!"cried Nadishiko. Nadishiko hugged her halfway standing daughter.  
  
"Advisor! I'm gunna have your head for this!"cried an angry Tory. Tory then rushed over to the advisor and tackled him to the ground. Tory then began punching the advisor wildly in the face.  
  
Sakura staggered a little in her mother's arms. She then rubbed her soar neck. She was just barely alive. "Mommy...I thought you left."whispered Sakura. "I got worried cuse I left my crown behind. So we turned around. And as soon as a servant asked me why I was having my daughter hanged...I ran here as soon as possible."said Nadishiko as she helped her daughter out of the rope.  
  
"Li!"cried Sakura suddenly. Sakura got up and rushed over to Li. She then helped him out of the rope. Li was still breathing but very slowly. Sakura helped a gasping Li up to his feet. Nadishiko watched her daughter...Then it clicked...Her daughter loved this man...not Derrick.  
  
"Sa-Sakura!"gasped Li happily. Sakura and Li hugged a while then they looked at Nadashiko. Aden just arrived and he ran over to Tory to prevent him from killing the advisor. Just then Li,Sakura,and Nadishiko began hugging. Aden was tearing off Tory who was yelling "One more punch! Let me kill him!".  
  
Nadishiko turned to her daughter and smiled. "You don't want to marry Derrick...Do you?"she said. "No..."replied Sakura. Nadishiko nodded in approval. Aden walked over to his wife and smiled. "Everything is all right...How about we take that trip now...And leave Sakura in charge...And have the advisor thrown in jail...We will have him beheaded when we get back...What do you say?"asked Aden. Nadishiko nodded in approval.  
  
Nadishiko explained to Sakura that she would be in control before Nadishiko left. Sakura nodded. Li overheard the conversation. Sakura and Li walked to the main room and sat in a chair.  
  
"When do you want the wedding to be?"asked Sakura. "I don't know..."said Li. "HMMMM...How about in 2 months...How does that sound?"asked Sakura. Li shrugged. "That long?"he said in a playful tone. Sakura nodded. Li sighed then he to nodded.  
  
The advisor sat cold in his cell. 'Oh well...I didn't succeed but...I gave the Queen,Princess,King,and Prince a scare.' thought the advisor. The advisor then moaned in pain. Maybe I shouldn't have done it...I should have known Prince Tory would beat the crap out of me.' thought the advisor sadly. 'But wait!' the advisor gave an evil grin. 'My sister can help!' he then got a good idea that would break them up for good!  
  
Sakura left the room to go to her bedroom to change into something better. She wondered what her dress would look like and...Then she remembered her best friend...The one who was a princess in her village and only got to visit on weekends. 'I know!' she thought. 'I'll have my old friend Madison come visit!' Sakura smiled happily as many memories of her childhood playing with Madison came into her mind.  
  
Sakura ran out of her room. She ran to the study room and began to write a note. It read...  
  
Dear Madison,  
  
Do you remember me? It's Sakura! I just found out not to long ago that I was a princess as well! Cool huh! Well I have a fiancee and I want you to meet him! His name is Li! ... Do you have a boy friend? Well if so I want to meet him! And I want you to visit soon! Please come!  
  
Sincerely: Now Princess Sakura Avalon  
  
P.S remember how we used to think how cool it was that I had the same last name as the King and Queen...Well now we know why! See ya soon! Bye  
  
Sakura read her letter over before enclosing it in an envelope. Sakura happily skipped the letter to a runner and had him run the letter over to the Taylor Kingdom. Sakura smiled at the idea of her friend coming to visit. She couldn't wait for her to meet Li.  
  
Sakura walked back into the castle and went to Li's room. She then nocked on his door. "Who is it?"he asked. "Me."said Sakura. "Me who?"he replied. "Let me in silly...you know who it is."she said. "Mommy?"said Li as he chuckled. Sakura put her hands on her hips. Li opened the door.  
  
"Li...your so....dumb at times."said Sakura as she walked in. Li shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well."he sighed. "Guess what!"said Sakura happily. "Huh?"he replied. "My best friend is going to visit here...And she's going to come for to wedding!"said Sakura happily. "Cool."said Li.  
  
Sakura continued talking about how she and Madison would have so much fun when they were kids. Li fell asleep in the middle of her story. "Li Showron! Are you listening!?"screamed Sakura as she shook him violently. "Hmmm...? Oh...Yeah...I think...At least...I was..."said Li sleepily. Sakura gave a long sigh.  
  
After Sakura finished her story, she and Li went to the kitchen and had the cook make them a snack. Sakura happily talked with Li while they nibbled there snacks. Sakura couldn't wait for the reply.  
  
Sakura walked to the castle door. She could have sworn she heard a nock. Sakura opened the door and saw the runner standing there holding a note. Sakura ripped it open and read. She then danced around. It said that Madison would be arriving tomorrow. Sakura thanked the runner and gave him a tip. She then went inside to show Li.  
  
"A friend huh..."he said after a while of Sakura explaining her friend to him. "Yeah and she's going to come and visit!"said Sakura happily. Li just nodded. 'Another girl like Sakura?' thought Li.  
  
***********************************  
  
next morning  
  
***********************************  
  
Sakura woke up and got dressed. She couldn't wait for her friend to come. Sakura ran down the halls to the door room. She sat on a chair and waited. Li woke up from all the commotion and he sat next to Sakura. "So....waiting for your friend?"he asked. Sakura nodded. The truth was she couldn't wait.  
  
A nock came at the door and Sakura rushed to it. She opened the door and gasped! Li got up and he caught a fainting Sakura. A giggle came from the door. "Hi I'm Madison....Sakura's friend."said the lady. "I'm Eli,Madison's husband."said the man as he shook Li's free hand. A little girl came through the door way. "Me Cass."said the little girl. Li could tell that Cass was about 2 or 3...Because of her bad English.  
  
Sakura finally came to. Sakura sat on a chair and began to learn about her friend and her friend's husband and child. She found out what the kids real name was as well, it was Cassey. (****Ca-c****)  
  
Sakura smiled. She couldn't imagine her friend having such a beautiful daughter. The daughter had black shoulder blade length hair and purple eyes, just like her mother. Madison explained that her daughter was going to grow out her hair just like she had.  
  
(*********************TO BE CONTINUED***************************)  
  
=^.^= Got this one done early morning....Alright Alright 1:08 .... So sue me! Anyhow...I decided to give Madison a little daughter. See ha ha! I told her I would try to get them in...I didn't promise it but...I did! And if you didn't know then...READ MY REPLYS TO YOUR REVIEWS! *sigh* No one does. Oh well...I hope you enjoyed this chapter! By the way did I spell Nadishiko right? Is that how you spell it? Oh well.  
  
Bye: Kitty Bo =^.^= 


	9. A close game

PLEASE READ!  
  
I would like to thank my friends...Star Princess ssc and my best friend Katrina! I am now writing a story with chapters not sequels that are in paragraphs using the dubbed names! right now I am going to only have two people to thank but I have a feeling I might hit it off with this story and become popular! I hope if you are reading this that you will review this story! I do not know if this is popular if you don't review this. I will post two chapters and if I have enough reviews I will finish this story so if you like it review please! Oh yes and I do not own CCS I wish I did but sadly I don't...*sobs* Oh yes and if you like my notes (M.N) then please tell me in your reviews!  
  
I have a new thank-you to awesome people who reviewed! I feel so loved! alright and they called themselves...  
  
kikie () Date: 2002-02-09 Ch: 8 Anonymous  
  
oh! next chapter please!!! next chapter soon!!!!  
  
MY REPLY  
  
Yup here it is!  
  
Samara-chan Date: 2002-02-09 Ch: 8 Signed  
  
Hey, very nice story, Kitty Bo! Thanks for e-mailing me about it^_^. Please also R&R my fic 'The Brightest Star'! Also, Nadeshiko's english name is 'Natasha'.  
  
Sayonara,  
  
Samara-chan^_^  
  
MY REPLY  
  
Yup I saw that it was the same day i uploaded! but thanx anyways, And I think I R+Red your fic a couople days ago!  
  
Little Blossom Date: 2002-02-08 Ch: 8 Signed  
  
Great chap . Ha take that you stupid adviser , you go tori . Please continue it's very good  
  
MY REPLY  
  
See! I wasn't gunna let the advisor go free for the 2 mean things he did to Sakura! Huh...oy yeah...and the mean thing he did to Li...I guess...LOL  
  
Lady Sutaa () Date: 2002-02-08 Ch: 8 Anonymous  
  
lol!! i know u were not going to kill them. i was rite! hehehe...yay u finally put Tomoyo n Eriol in the story but with a daughter!!! that's kool anyways.  
  
MY REPLY  
  
See I didn't promise anything but Idid...SO BE HAPPY! LOL...Well the daughter is a little funny sweet heart! So...Yeah! And she LOVES her mom Madison the most out her mom and dad!  
  
Dr Megalomania Date: 2002-02-08 Ch: 8 Signed  
  
[blink, blink] me confused. are you a dubber or a subber? anyhoo, story's great, [twitch] except for the fact you call tomoyo... [twitch, twitch, wince] madison... altho...[puts hands on hips] i notice while i've been back to review your fics... i notice you haven't returned the favor! [waves hand] ah well, never mind...  
  
MY REPLY  
  
I told you! I will NOT use the stupid japanese names! That's why it's under English! *sigh* I hate the japanese names anyways...all except Eli's japanese name. I like Eroil more then Eli...but oh well.  
  
*sigh* Why must people flame fics? If they don't like the fic....then why not ignore the fic? *sigh* I should tear up and burn the book Just Ella....never knew it was the same as my fic...I only read chapter one and half of chapter two...so i wounder how my fic turned out like it *scratches head* I know i'll flip through the dumb thing and see how my fic is the same....just before i burn the piece of junk...*smiles evily* BURN BOOK BURN!  
  
What hapened Last  
  
Sakura smiled. She couldn't imagine her friend having such a beautiful daughter. The daughter had black shoulder blade length hair and purple eyes, just like her mother. Madison explained that her daughter was going to grow out her hair just like she had.  
  
Here goes!  
  
"Hey Madison, Would you like to sleep in a large or a small guest room?"asked Sakura. Madison gave a warm smile. "Oh I suppose a large room would be fine, I mean as long as it isn't to much trouble." said Madison. Sakura gave a smile. "No, No trouble at all...You know I wouldn't ever think you were trouble."said Sakura. Madison gave another warm smile. "Mommy Mommy Mommy!"cried Cassey suddenly. Sakura and Madison had almost forgotten about Cassey and Eli.  
  
Madison got down to Cassey's eye level. "What is it honey?"asked Madison. "Mommy, where I sleep?"Cassey asked. Madison got up and looked at Sakura. "Well, she can sleep in the same room or a small one that's next to the one you'll be staying in."said Sakura. Madison nodded then got eye-level with her daughter again. "Which one would you like sweety?"she asked. Cassey thought for a while then answered. "Weyl, I want be wit you."  
  
Madison looked at Sakura and Sakura nodded. "So...What do you want to do Madison...I mean, have you got any ideas?"asked Sakura. "Well...Not in particular, I guess I'll do what-ever you want to do."said Madison. Sakura gave a one-eye open smile then she walked down a hall. Eli and Li, feeling a little left out followed.  
  
"Alright, Here is your room."said Sakura as she opned a door. Madison walked in and looked around. "It's great Sakura!"said Madison happily. "Mommy, where do me sleep?"asked Cassey. Madison smiled. "Well, I guess you could sleep in the middle of me and daddy."Madison said. Cassey wrinkled her nose. "But daddy makes funny noiseys when he sleeps."said Cassey. Madison and Li started to laugh, Sakura joined in when she realized what Cassey was talking about and Eli just shook his head as a imbarissed look on his face. "There called toots, Swetie."whispered Madison into Cassey's ear.  
  
Cassey nodded. "I guess I can tand the icky noiseys daddy makes." Cassey said. Sakura and Madison giggled while Li chuckled. Eli now really felt uncomfortable. (**** I HATE the name Eli *sigh* I like Eroil better but...Oh well!****) "Can we just go...do something...PLEASE?!"said an imbarissed Eli. Sakura nodded.  
  
"Well let's go play some tennis...Unless you guys can think of anything better."said Sakura. Madison shook her head in agreeance. Sakura, Madison, Cassey, Li, and Eli walked to the tennis court. "Uhmm...Cassey, would you like to go swimming in the shallow pool? It's just deep enough for you to practice padeling and there will be a life guard there...So...What do you say?"asked Sakura. Cassey smiled. "I'll go swimming latter...I want to atch the first game onyey. I wanna see if mommy and or daddy wins."said Cassey. Sakura smiled.  
  
Sakura and the gang arrived at the tennis court. They then seperated to the girl and boy's dressing rooms to change into one of the many out fits there are to wear. Sakura and the gang all came out in tennis outfits. Cassey was sitting on the stands watching them. "Well, how about girls verses boys."said Sakura. Li and Eli nodded. Madison walked over to a side of the net and got ready to serve.  
  
"Are you a good player?"asked Madison. Sakura nodded. "I practiced at home with my friends. Are you good?"asked Sakura. Madison nodded. "Me and my mom would play when she wasn't busy takeing care of the kingdom."said Madison. "Are we going to play yet?"asked Eli. Sakura and Madison nodded.  
  
"Serves up!"said Madison as she served the birdie over the net. It went prefectley streight and Li hit it. The birdie came back and so on and so forth with some misses on both sides untill the score was even. The team that scored the last point was the winners so it was a very nerve racking tie. Madison called out the serve's number then the birdie flew to Eli and Li's side. Li hit it. It then came back to the girl's side and Madison hit it. The birdie flew prefectley over the net. Then Eli hit it and it almost made it over the net but then it smacked the net. "Our serve!" said Madison as she went over to grab the birdie.  
  
Madison served the birdie over the net prefectley. Li hit it. Then Sakura hit the birdie prefectley over the net. "Hai!" called out Sakura happily. Then the birdie flew over and hit Sakura on the head then bounced in her hands. "FOUL!" Cried Eli as he ran over to get the birdie. Sakura was laying on her back all swirly eyed. "Sakura...Are you alright?"asked Madison. Sakura got up after a while and rubbed her head. "Yeah...I think."she said.  
  
The game then started again with Li serveing. The birdie flew over the net and Sakura hit it. Then Eli hit it then Sakura, then Li, then Madison. Then when Eli ran to get it, he missed the birdie and it fell to the ground with a plop. Eli stared at the birdie and Cassey cheered. "YAY MOMMY!"Cried Cassey happily. Madison looked her daughter's way and smiled.  
  
"Alright Cassey. Are you ready to go swimming? There are alot of swimming suits to try on!"said Sakura. Cassey nodded then smiled. Sakura led Cassey to the pool and gave the life-guard strict orders to watch her like a hawk cuse if anything hapned to her he would be hanged. The life guard gave a wide-eyed nodd of the head.  
  
Sakura walked back to the tennis court then they began another game of tennis. Li and Eli lost at almost every game. The score was 5 wins for the girls and 2 wins for the boys. Eli and Li walked sulkily behind a triumphant Sakura and Madison. They walked back to the pool and saw the life guard helping Cassey to do the doggy padel and it looked like she was getting the hang of it. Sakura smiled as she walked up to them.  
  
"You did a good job and I'll make sure you get a raise in your pay, I'm sorry if I was a little hard on you but I didn't want anything happening to Cassey."said Sakura. The life guard helped Cassey get out then he walked up to Sakura. "No problem, she's a sweet kid. I wouldn't mind watching her, any time."said the life guard. Sakura and Madison smiled. "Thank-you."said Madison. The life guard nodded his head. "Well I have to go take care of some things so...Just get me if you need me...Alright?"said the life guard. Sakura and Madison nodded there head then had Cassey change into some dry cloths. After Cassey finished changing they went to the kitchen to get a snack.  
  
After eating they went out-side to take a walk. "Is this the Avalon Kingdom?"asked a lady that was walking up the path to the castle. Sakura shook her head yes. "What are you here for?"asked Sakura. "I'm applying for the job to be the King and Queen's advisor!"said the girl happily. Sakura smiled. "Well you've come to the right place, just ask the guards where to go when you get inside...Alright?"said Sakura. The lady nodded her head. "Of coarse! Thank-you!"she said and with that they lady ran up the path to the castle.  
  
(*************TO BE CONTINUED**************)  
  
IMPORTANT!!  
  
I am going to change the name of this story to Two Lost Souls instead of Two Lost Souls in Love .... OK? Alright so when or if u look up the story for chapter 10 it will be under Two Lost Souls not Two Lost Souls in Love! OK! OK!  
  
Normal message  
  
Got it done late at night as a favor of one of my reviewers! Well I hoped you liked the chapter and as always R+R oh yes and you may im me at Kitty Bo 100@aim.com and you may e-mail me at KittyBo100@yahoo.com well that's all for now so Bye! 


	10. The memories of a poor child

PLEASE READ!  
  
I would like to thank my friends...Star Princess ssc and my best friend Katrina! I am now writing a story with chapters not sequels that are in paragraphs using the dubbed names! right now I am going to only have two people to thank but I have a feeling I might hit it off with this story and become popular! I hope if you are reading this that you will review this story! I do not know if this is popular if you don't review this. I will post two chapters and if I have enough reviews I will finish this story so if you like it review please! Oh yes and I do not own CCS I wish I did but sadly I don't...*sobs* Oh yes and if you like my notes (M.N) then please tell me in your reviews!  
  
I have a new thank-you to awesome people who reviewed! I feel so loved! alright and they called themselves...  
  
Dr Megalomania - vey lazzzy haven't signed in!! () Date: 2002-02-16 Ch: 9 Anonymous  
  
how can you not like the Japanese names? [sobs] evidently you haven't seen the true version of CCS!! i emplore you, go! get the DVD! or VHS or even fly to japan itself and experience this great anime as it was meant to be seen!! the american version is soooooooo evil! it stamps on the SxS storyline, then spits on it then screws it up into a tiny little ball and throws it out the window...  
  
ahem, aside from that... nice story, please continue!  
  
MY REPLY  
  
*gets mad* YOU THINK I HAVE NEVER SEEN THE JAPANESE VERSION!?!?!?!?!? *pops you on the head lightly* OF COARSE I HAVE! WHAT KIND OF FAN WOULD I BE IF I'VE NEVER SEEN THE JAPANESE VERSION!!! *sigh* people think I'm sooooo dumb...*long sigh* I'm not that dumb...I've seen and bought so much CCS merchendise I don't know what to do with it! Well I'm sorry if the bop on the head made you think I hated you, cuse I don't I just wanna make it clear that I know more about CCS then you can imagine, When it comes to episode stuff cuse...*sniff* I havn't *sniff* Seen the *sniff* dubbed and not dubbed *sniff* CCS Movies! *runs while crying uncontrollabley* I WANNA SEE THE MOVIES! *runs off screaming and wailing*  
  
=^.^U=  
  
I'm such a dork! Well...*sniff* I've finished my wailing...And I hope you remember the famous quote that the advisor gave, cuse it's very important, and if you forgot go to like the 8th or 7th chapter, you'll find his quote, ya know, the one were Tori beats up the advisor...You should have remembered that part! =^.^= Well C-ya's all latterz  
  
Sincerely: Kitty Bo (Kit) =^.^=  
  
Izuya Iris  
  
sorry for not reviewing for such a very long time ! hahah! gotta do some catch up here! waaahhhaaa! keep up the good work! ^_~  
  
MY REPLY  
  
Well of coarse it's good work...*looks at all the readers with there hands on there hips* Well uh...ok work...*looks at all the readers who still look mad* All right all right...middle type work...*looks at the readers who finally shake there heads* Alright! YAY! Well glad you like my story! Sincerely:Kitty Bo (Kit) =^.^=  
  
Jurei  
  
Hehe, very...oh... how can I put this? KAWAII? Nope, SU-GI-OH! Wai! That's it! Onegai, continue soon! Ja ne!~Jurei-chan^^  
  
MY REPLY  
  
Well heres the continueing and thank-you for reading my story! *smiles* arent I the greatest?! *looks at readers who start laughing* Ok well now let's see....Uh...*scratches head* THERES NOTHING TO TALK ABOUT! *starts whining* I wanna talk...*puts hands on hips* Oh well buh bye!  
  
Sincerely: Kitty Bo (Kit) =^.^=  
  
Samara-chan  
  
That was a nice chapter! I sure enjoyed it!^_^ Is there going to be anymore plot?  
  
MY REPLY  
  
Plot? OH YEAH! I explain alot in this chapter...I think I have the plot away...but...Oh well!  
  
pinkuser (pinkuser@hotmail.com)  
  
heylo um...when you get the next chapter up you said that you were going to change the name right well um...could you email me when you change it preetttyyy prretttyy please onegai shimasu. arigato arigato well i gots to go i can't wait till the next chapter thanxs byz~*~pinkuser  
  
MY REPLY  
  
Well I changed it.........*smiles innocently* What? Well I did didn't I?  
  
  
  
Lady Sutaa  
  
OoOoOoO....who is the lady???? is she mean or nice??? i gtg, bye  
  
MY REPLY  
  
I dunno what do you think?  
  
  
  
What hapened Last  
  
After eating they went out-side to take a walk. "Is this the Avalon Kingdom?"asked a lady that was walking up the path to the castle. Sakura shook her head yes. "What are you here for?"asked Sakura. "I'm applying for the job to be the King and Queen's advisor!"said the girl happily. Sakura smiled. "Well you've come to the right place, just ask the guards where to go when you get inside...Alright?"said Sakura. The lady nodded her head. "Of coarse! Thank-you!"she said and with that they lady ran up the path to the castle.  
  
Here goes!  
  
Sakura and the gang walked to the town-square. "Wow! Madison look at this!"said Sakura happily as she ran up to a window with a wedding gown in the frount. Madison gasped, "It's absolutely wonderful!" Sakura and Madison stood looking through the window at the beautiful wedding dresses. "Girls,..."said Li in frustration.  
  
Eli nodded his head, then whispered into Li's ear, "Let's go next door to the jewelers and find a perfect ring for Sakura." Li looked at Eli. "I know you want to marry her."Eli said. Li darted his eyes around nervously. "Well, no use hiding it...Let's go!"said Eli. Eli then began dragging Li to the jewelers. "Madison we'll be looking around in here for a while."said Eli as he dragged Li into a door.  
  
"I wounder what those two are up to." said Madison. Sakura shrugged. Then Madison got a look in her eyes. "I know what there doing! It just hit me!"she said, looking at Sakura. Sakura looked puzled. "Oh don't you see?! Li...He's gunna...No...I won't tell you...Sorry but...You'll know soon!"said Madison happily. Sakura looked even more puzled. "Oh your the same old Sakura I remember...Always confused."said Madison.  
  
Sakura shrugged. "I guess so..."she said before entering the store. "Wait up Sakura, I am coming to!"cried Madison as she entered the door. Sakura was looking dreamy eyed at a pink dress. "That's a brides maid dress, silly. A bride can't wear it."said Madison. Sakura sighed then looked at her friend. "I wish it was a wedding dress."said Sakura.  
  
Madison shook her head. "I know but...Look at this beautiful dress..."said Madison as she speed-walked to a section in the store. Sakura followed her friend to the most expensive section of the store. "Look at it!"said Madison dreamy eyed. Sakura looked at the price tag. "It's gorgeous...But the price, it's not so pretty."said Sakura. Madison looked at the tag and gasped. "Oh my! That's more expensive then my dress! Mine was only a million...This...This is 3 million!"said Madison. Sakura nodded, she then begane reading off the tag, "Real diamonds, Real jewels, real silk, 100% all white." Sakura stepped back. "It's so gorgeous!" said Madison almost repeating herself.  
  
"Yeah, I wish I had that kind of money..."said Sakura as she walked to the cheaper section of the store. Madison sighed then followed Sakura. "Ya know, these dresses are pretty but...I think...I think I should get out of this store before I get hooked up on a dress."said Sakura sadly. Madison shook her head. "Oh...Ok let's go."said Madison.  
  
The guys were still in the store when they got out. "I wounder what's takeing them so long..."said Sakura. Madison and Sakura sat on a bench outside of the store. "Well...You will find out in due time."said Madison happily. Sakura got a confused look on her face as she looked at her smileing friend.  
  
"Sorry to make you wait but Eli made..."said Li as Eli enturrupted. "I made him come with me to clean my wedding ring...Uh....Yeah that's it...Well let's go." Madison shook her head as she aproached Eli. "Eli, your a terrible liar."whispered Madison in his ear. Eli looked down. "I figured you knew...But I couldn't allow Sakura to know."said Eli in Madison's ear.  
  
"Hey...Cheer up, Sakura bought it...I think."said Madison. "Your a bad liar as well."said Eli as he walked off. Madison shook her head. 'How did he know that I was lieing about that...?' woundered Madison. 'Maybe I am geting old at this lieing stuff...' Madison sighed and ran to catch up with her friends.  
  
Sakura and the gang were back home. Cassey came running up the walk happily. "Guessey whats!"she cried happily. "What?"asked Madison. Cassey began jumping up and down happily. "I mades a new friendly!"she cried. Madson smiled. "What's her name?"asked Madison. "Her name is Janie! She's going to be the new advisor!"said Cassey happily.  
  
"Hey...What does she look like, I think we may have seen her."said Sakura. Cassey looked at Sakura with a happy look in her eyes. "Well, she has light browns haires and amber eyeses! Plus, she's treamley pretty!"said Cassey. Sakura smiled. "Cassey, may we meet your friend...I mean could you introduce us properly cuse weve only had a small chat with her."said Madison. Cassey nodded her head and they were off.  
  
"This is Janie!" said Cassey happily. "And this is my mommy and my daddy and my Aunt and...This is...This my aunts friendly...I think!" Madison,Sakura,Eli, and Li all shook Janie's hand."Weve heard so much about you!"said Madison happily. Janie nodded. "And I've heard alot about you, Oh by the way I want to thank-you again for helping me...I get lost pretty easily so...Thank-you."said Janie kindly. Sakura nodded. Janie then glanced at Li then Eli then back at Li.  
  
"And what is this stunning man's name...Might I ask?" said Janie. Li backed up coldly. "Well...Could you tell me?" asked Janie as she glared at Li cutely. "Isn't none of your buisness."said Li coldly. Janie backed up. "He's my boyfriend Janie."said Sakura angrily with jelousey in her voice.  
  
"Oh my gosh...I feel so dumb...Please forgive me... I didn't know...Oh my gosh aam I ever embarrised...Well I have to go...I don't know what came over me..."said Janie as she ran out of the room as if she had no idea what she was saying. Sakura watched with her hands in fists. She had a death glare in her eyes. Madison noticed this right away.  
  
"Don't worry, Li's a smart man...Notice how he didn't sound one bit convinced...And I could tell by his eyes that he was begining to hate her so...Don't look into it much Sakura, but if she does try to get his attention, Li will regect her, you can count on it."said Madison. Sakura let her hands out of the fist. "I guess your right but...She seemed so nice and then...I don't get it."said Sakura as she shook her head. "I don't really get it either..."said Madison.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A dark girl walked through the dingey prison halls. She then halted in frount of a cell. "Brother, you aren't trying to..."said the woman nervously. "Look woman! I need you to do the job right! I don't belive you! Your supose to break them up and here your trying to be friends with them!"screamed the man behind the cell angrily.  
  
"But brother...I could have sworn you were trying to take over my body!"said the woman nervously. "Look girl, your my sister so...ACT LIKE IT! Or I will have to kill you!"screamed the man angrily. "Brother, your a horrible man, you havn't changed your still the same old evil man I knew before! I won't obey you! I like these people! You aren't going to make me hurt them!"screamed the woman as she ran with tears coming down her face.  
  
"You listen to me you wich or I'll make sure you die!"screamed the man in anger. "I won't hurt my friends!"screamed the woman and with that she was out of the hall and in her room. Memories of the past came into her mind.  
  
"Don't worry...We will be friends forever Kara!"said a little girl happily. Her crying friend stoped and looked up. "Your brother said he'd kill me..."said Kara as she began to sob silently. "He just takes things harshly."said the little girl. The girl began to sob as well although Kara didn't know why.  
  
"What's wrong?"asked Kara. "Well...I just hope that my brother dosn't hurt me..."said the girl sadly. Kara nodded. A boy came up to the two girls, he then pointed at Kara. "I'm gunna murder you wich!"he cried in anger. The stagered as she rose. Kara watched, her eyes filled with tears as she knew what her friend was talking about.  
  
"Get her sis!"screamed the boy angrily. The girl attacked her friend. The girl's nails grew 3 inches long and swiped at her 10 year old friend. "No you beast! You can't control my friend!"screamed Kara as another swipe of the girl's nails hit her in the chest and scraped of the skin.  
  
Kara screamed then fell to the ground. "Janie...I know why your doing this and...We will always be friends...Right?"asked Kara. The girl snapped out of the trans. "Kara! It wasn't me...I didn't do it! Kara don't die!"cried the girl/Janie. "Janie, We will always be friends...Bye Janie..."said Kara as she breathed her last then died. "Brother! I hate you!"cried Janie as she stomped off. Evil laughs could be heard, then the woman woke up in a cold swet.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura and the gang were all in a peaceful slumber. There day had been great but Sakura had her doubts, and Li wanted to kill that Janie girl for trying to make him fall in love with her! 'How dare that girl!' thought Li angrily as he fell asleep.  
  
(******************TO BE CONTINUED!*******************)  
  
  
  
Well how do you like the chapter...oh yes and I hope you got the message that Janie....Well Tell me in your reviews if you got it! Well I hope you liked the chapter...Well bye!  
  
Sincerely:Kitty Bo =^.^= (Kit)  
  
Longer chapter then usual! =^.~= 


	11. Discoveries

PLEASE READ!  
  
I would like to thank my friends...Star Princess ssc and my best friend Katrina! I am now writing a story with chapters not sequels that are in paragraphs using the dubbed names! right now I am going to only have two people to thank but I have a feeling I might hit it off with this story and become popular! I hope if you are reading this that you will review this story! I do not know if this is popular if you don't review this. I will post two chapters and if I have enough reviews I will finish this story so if you like it review please! Oh yes and I do not own CCS I wish I did but sadly I don't...*sobs* Oh yes and if you like my notes (M.N) then please tell me in your reviews!  
  
I have a new thank-you to awesome people who reviewed! I feel so loved! alright and they called themselves...  
  
Lil DragonLex  
  
it was good. write again soon.  
  
MY REPLY  
  
Yupers! I am actuley writeing soon! *cheers* ISN'T IT AMAZING! And it's a long chapter to!  
  
luna  
  
poor little girl *sobs*  
  
MY REPLY  
  
I know *sobs* It's so sad!  
  
Lady Sutaa  
  
so Janie is nice but her brother control her to be evil?? i am rite?? hope i am! keep up the great work Kit!!  
  
MY REPLY  
  
You are correct!!! *cheers* I'm so happy you got it...Well if your still confused it's explained more in this chapter!  
  
  
  
What hapned last  
  
Kara screamed then fell to the ground. "Janie...I know why your doing this and...We will always be friends...Right?"asked Kara. The girl snapped out of the trans. "Kara! It wasn't me...I didn't do it! Kara don't die!"cried the girl/Janie. "Janie, We will always be friends...Bye Janie..."said Kara as she breathed her last then died. "Brother! I hate you!"cried Janie as she stomped off. Evil laughs could be heard, then the woman woke up in a cold swet.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura and the gang were all in a peaceful slumber. There day had been great but Sakura had her doubts, and Li wanted to kill that Janie girl for trying to make him fall in love with her! 'How dare that girl!' thought Li angrily as he fell asleep.  
  
Here goes.  
  
Janie tried to get back to sleep. She then thought. 'Why did I trust him? Why did I trust his letter? I should have realized that he would never change.' She then thought back to what his desperate letter had said.  
  
Janie! Long time no see! I have missed you soo much! Any how I have bad news! The King and Queen have made an unjust desition! They are allowing a peasant and a Princess to get married! I need you to stop this! I looked into the future and if they get married, the kingdom will be destroyed! But if the Princess marrys Prince Derrick, all will be fine. So I need you to seperate them! Believe me I have changed! I'm not the same old jerk, and sadly over the years I lost my power to control people. But that's ok. But will you please apply for the job advisor, if you don't succed or change your mind, you'll have a good job! Well I have to go cuse this has to fit on Olgamager's foot...Do you remember? My old bird, the black owl. Well I hope you get it, I'm sure Olgamager remembers were you live! Well bye little sister!  
  
Sincerely: Geral  
  
'Why did I trust him? That note was sooo corny that...I guess I just wanted to see him as a good person...Well I guess I was wrong,he will never be a good person!' Janie nestled her head in her pillow. 'That man has been controlling me for to long now! I'm gunna see if I was born with a power like he was!' 'I just wish my friend would have stayed his girlfriend untill he dumped her, that way...He wouldn't have wanted to kill her...' And with those thoughts Janie fell asleep.  
  
In the morning Sakura woke up to a nock on her door. "Who is it?"asked Sakura. "It's me...Li...Can I come in?" said the voice behind the door. "Li! Sure! Come on in! The door is unlocked!" said Sakura happily. Li walked in nervously. His face was flushed. "Are you sick today?" asked Sakura worridly. Li shook his head as the color came back in his face only in a crimison red color across his face.  
  
"Are you sure your not feverish?" asked Sakura again. Li shook his head. "I-I'm s-sur-re."said Li as he stutered. "What's wrong then?" asked Sakura. "N-nothing I feal f-fine..."said Li again. Sakura made a sigh of relief, he was really looking sick and she was relived to know he was ok.  
  
"So...What do you want...I...I mean why did you come here?" asked Sakura. "I uh...Wanted to ask you something..."said Li. "Okay...Well...What is it?" asked Sakura. "I...uh..."said Li. "Oh Li just say it!"said Eli as he walked in. Sakura jumped back. "Just say what?" asked Sakura. "Li..."said Eli as he stared at the crimison red Li.  
  
Li gave a death glare to Eli before turning to a curious Sakura. "Well, I uh...I wanted to ask you for your...uh..." said Li nervously. "You wanted to ask me for my what?" asked Sakura "I wanted to ask you for your...Hand in...uh...um...your hand in ma-marr-marria-marriage..."said Li as he got on his knee and opned a small navy blue box. Madison gasped in the doorway with her camcorder on watching Li's every move.  
  
Sakura gasped then hugged Li. "Yes of coarse I'll marry you!" exclaimed Sakura happily. Li sighed in relief. Eli smiled at Li. Li turned then whispered in his ear "I'm gunna get you for this." Eli chuckled. "how?" he asked quietly. Li made a puzzled exprestion. Eli chuckled again.  
  
Sakura had been being taped by Madison the hole time. "Madison!" said Sakura with annoyance in her voice. "What?" asked Madison innocentley. "You still have the habbit..." said Sakura as she sighed. "Habbit...What habbit?" asked Madison as she hid the camcorder begind her back. Sakura shook her head. Her friend had been tapeing her doing things since she was 7,when she met Madison.  
  
"Hey Madison...Do you ever wonder why Janie changed all of the sudden?"asked Sakura curiously. The room fell silent. "What do you mean?" asked Madison. "Well she was being all nice then all of the sudden she flirted with Li."said Sakura. Madison shook her head. "I don't know...I guess she just decided to." answered Madison.  
  
"I don't belive she was trying to...I mean..." said Sakura. Madison interrupted. "I'm gunna show the tape to your folks!" Sakura knew she was changeing the subject but, in a way she was glad that her friend did. "Don't you dare Madison! I'll have Sakura tell them!" yelled Li as he chased Madison down the hall. Sakura snaped out of her thoughts as she watched them run.  
  
'I wounder why someone so nice can all of the sudden be so...so mean all of the sudden.' thought Sakura. Eli was still in Sakura's room. He was laughing at Li makeing his clumsy grasps at the camcorder. "Hey Eli."said Sakura in a soft voice. "Hmmm?" said Eli. "Uhmmm...What were you doing that day when me and Madison were in the dress shop?" asked Sakura. Eli looked at Sakura oddly.  
  
"I figured you already knew...Wasn't it obvious?" asked Eli. Sakura shook her head. "No." she replyed calmly. Eli's mouth dropped open. "Well we were picking out an engagement ring...Also a wedding ring." said Eli calmly. "So that's what you guys were doing."sai Sakura. "Yep...Well I'll leave now so you can get dressed."said Eli as he headed out of her room. "Good idea...I almost forgot."said Sakura. Eli chuckled while he closed her bedroom door. Sakura then got up and got dressed.  
  
After Sakura was dressed she saw her family watching Madison's video. Tory was gripping his seat with a mad look on his face and Aden was smileing. "Hi Sakura." said Sakura's dad as he smiled at her. "Hey dad." said Sakura cheerfuly. "SAKURA!!! What in the world were you thinking!!!???" yelled Tory in fury as he saw Sakura accept the proposal.  
  
"Well I was thinking how much I loved him and..." said Sakura. "I'm gunna...You...Y-you love him?"asked Tory as disquist apeared in his voice. Sakura nodded. Tory gave a sigh. "Well...I hope you two get along well." said Tory through clenched teeth. Sakura nodded then gave her big brother a hug. "I love you monster."said Tory calmly. "I love you to."said Sakura as she stomped on his foot.  
  
Tory let out a small yelp before looking down in silence. "What's wrong son?" asked Aden. "Nothing." said Tory through clenched teeth. Sakura let out a small giggle. "He's alright...He is just a little bored right now."said Sakura. Aden gave Sakura the yeah-right look before turning his head. Sakura let out a small sigh of relief.  
  
"When is the wedding?" asked Madison suddenly. "I don't know..."said Sakura as she looked at Li. "Don't look at me!" said Li. "Mommy Mommy Mommy! Can me and Janie pway today?" asked Cassey as she came running down the hall. Madison gave Janie a glare.  
  
Janie then stagered then she batted her eyes at Li. "Hii Li." sai8d Janie cutely. "What's the matter with you? Got something in your eye?" asked Li coldly. Janie backed up. She then stagered again. "I don't know sweetie. I don't trust this lady!" said Madison angrily. "Pwease!?" said Cassey cutely. "Oh all right. But Janie...NO MORE FUNNY STUFF!" said Madison.  
  
Janie nodded while Cassey dragged Janie away skipping. "Who does she think she is?" asked Madison angrily after a while. "I don't know Madison." said Sakura blankly. Aden and Tory looked at Madison with confused faces. Madison waved her hands furiously. "It's nothing...Really!" she said.  
  
Aden and Tory nodded then turned back. Tory then got up and took out the tape. He then asked Madison if he could borrow it so he could show it to his mom latter. Madison nodded. Then Aden and Tory left, Tory was still holding the tape. Madison smiled as they walked off. "I hope my daughter knows who her best friend is." said Madison worridely. "She'll be ok Madison, Janie won't hurt her." said Sakura.  
  
"What do you mean!? She just flirted with your fiancee!" screamed Madison. "Yes, but did you notice how she stagered before and after?" asked Sakura. Madison gasped. "Do you suppose...?" asked Madison. Sakura nodded. "I think she's being controlled!" said Sakura. Li gasped. "So that's why she's been flirting with me." he said. Sakura nodded.  
  
"It has to be, I don't think she is that kind of girl." said Sakura. Madison,Li, and Eli nodded. "Well, we will just have to save her...Won't we."said Madison. Sakura nodded. "Now we just have to find out who is controlling her...I'm sure if we ask her she will tell us." said Eli. They all nodded. "But when?" asked Li. "When she get's back with Cassey." said Eli. They all nodded. "Sounds good." said Sakura. They then all went to the main room to watch a couple of movies while they waited for Janie to get back with Cassey.  
  
  
  
(*****************TO BE CONTINUED!!****************)  
  
  
  
I HOPED YOU LIKED IT! =^.^=  
  
IMPORTANT!!!  
  
You MUST give me your right e-mail address or I will have to stop telling you when I update! I AM GETTING SICK OF CORRECTING THE E-MAIL ADDRESSES!! So if you want me to tell you when I update ASK ME!! You are going to have to check every 2 days to see if I updated other wise because I am going to stop e-mailing unless you give me your correct e-mail address!!!  
  
IMPORTANT!!  
  
Please tell me if you read my replys to your reviews...If not please tell me. 


	12. Acception of a explination

Chapter 12  
  
Two Lost Souls  
  
  
  
What Happened Last  
  
"It has to be, I don't think she is that kind of girl." said Sakura. Madison,Li, and Eli nodded. "Well, we will just have to save her...Won't we."said Madison. Sakura nodded. "Now we just have to find out who is controlling her...I'm sure if we ask her she will tell us." said Eli. They all nodded. "But when?" asked Li. "When she get's back with Cassey." said Eli. They all nodded. "Sounds good." said Sakura. They then all went to the main room to watch a couple of movies while they waited for Janie to get back with Cassey.  
  
Here Goes!!  
  
"Mom!! I'm baack!!"  
  
screamed Cassey as she ran in the room.  
  
"Hey honey!"  
  
Said Madison as she ran to embrace her daughter. Madison glanced at a shy Janie whom was retreating back to her room.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Said Eli harshly,  
  
"Your going to do some explaining girl."  
  
Janie cringed a little as she walked over to Eli. Janie's golden hair drooped over her shoulder and her aqua eyes dimned, she new she was in trouble.  
  
"I-I'm sorry..."  
  
She said plainly as she took a seat.  
  
"I should have told you, but I was afraid..."  
  
"Afraid!! Afraid of what!?"  
  
asked Li furiously. Janie sighed a little and her musceles tensed up, she was therouly frightned and didn't want to be much trouble, but evidentley she had gotten into a heep of it.  
  
"I'm afraid that my brother might...He might..."  
  
She couldn't finish her sentence, her voice trailed a little before Madison realized the tension in her voice.  
  
"Hey it's alright."  
  
Said Madison as she put her arm around Janie.  
  
"He just likes to get a little hyped up about things, right Li!?"  
  
said Sakura. Li hesitantley nodded his head before looking at the wall in annoyance. Janie gave a faint smile then returned to her nervous state.  
  
"Now, what does your brother do to you?"  
  
asked Eli. Janie sighed a small sigh, then she looked up at the wall, then back at the people next to her.  
  
"He controls me...He has a magic power, and it allows him to control close blood relatives...I'm the only one he can control but...For some reason, he dosn't want you, Sakura, and Li together...He told me that you two were going to be in trouble if you married, so I was going to try my best to interfere but then...Then I saw you two together...And I...I just thought it wasn't a good idea to break you two up...But then when my brother found out...Boy did he blow his top...Then he used his magic and he..."  
  
"Yeah, we figured the rest out...But do you know exactly what you did while you were in his control?"  
  
asked Madison curiously. Janie nodded her head slowly but surely. She closed her eyes then fidgited a little.  
  
"It was like watching a play, you have no control over what the actors do, you just...Watch..."  
  
A tear then fell from Janie's eye. A small sniff was made, then she gave a small attempt to not cry.  
  
"My friend...She died because of me...Because of my brother..."  
  
"It's alright. We know what's going on now, and were going to persue your brother's death sentence, We were thinking about keeping him in the cell, but now that we know he is still harming people...We'll hang him."  
  
said Li. A small, light snore could slightly be heard. Madsion, Eli, Janie, and Li turned there heads to see a disinterested Sakura, sleeping on the floor, since she had fallen asleep in a squat position, she fell over.  
  
"Sakura!! How long have you been sleeping?!"  
  
asked Madison. Aparently she was a little adjitated at her disinterested, yet sleepy friend.  
  
"When did you fall asleep?"  
  
asked Madison. Sakura shook her head.  
  
"Uhmmmm...A little after she said her brother's magic power is conrolling people...Uh...that's about when I fell asleep..."  
  
Eli shook his head then looked at Li.  
  
"I'm glad she's all yours."  
  
he simply said. Li gave him a death glare before speaking mono-tone.  
  
"Shut-up and insult somone who is dummer than you!! ...Oh yeah...That would mean you insult a fly."  
  
"Oh, nice come-back...Maybe you should act your age."  
  
Replyed a calm Eli. Sakura sighed as well as Madison following.  
  
"Boys, Boys! Come on now. Now we all know it wasn't Janie's fault, and that's what's important."  
  
said Madison calmly. Eli and Li stoppped fighting, Li gave Eli a death glare, and Eli just smilrked back.  
  
"Alright...Now Janie...Would you like your brother to be hanged...?"  
  
asked Sakura curiously. Janie's eyes widened. She sat up quickly and then she gasped out of shock.  
  
"Your not going to kill him!"  
  
she said loudly in a frightned voice.  
  
"But he's hurting people!"  
  
said Li. Janie shook her head.  
  
"I know he can be a good guy, just give him a chance."  
  
she replyed. Li shook his head in disgoust. Eli gasped as well as Sakura. Madison was rooted in place with a shoked expresion on her awe strucken face, they all were baffled by Janie's words.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
Screched Li after he got back his senses.  
  
"Just move him to another jail, he can't control me from there."  
  
Then they all understood. Sakura shook her head. Li just glared at the wall. Eli and Madison exchanged glances then nodded.  
  
"Yes, I can arrange for him to be moved somewhere where he can't hurt anyone."  
  
said Sakura. Janie gave a happy nodd.  
  
"I love him, but I wish he would change...Can I still keep my new job?? Can I say good-bye before my brother leaves?"  
  
"Yes you can keep your job, And I don't think it would be wise, you never know what he will do."  
  
said Sakura. Janie nodded.  
  
"Will you tell him I said I love him and that I hope he changes...Also that I said Good-bye?"  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"I'll do it for you, don't worry."  
  
said Sakura. Janie nodded.  
  
"Thanks a bunch."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What!?!?! I'm leaving!!!!!!"  
  
screamed Gerel (Janie's bro) at the guards. The guards nodded there heads.  
  
"I thought I was to be killed!!!!!"  
  
"Your sister saved your life."  
  
said the guards. Gerel was baffeled.  
  
"She did aye..."  
  
he said slowly. The guards shook there heads.  
  
"Well now, I knew she was a softy...But...Wow! She really dosn't hold any grudges...Oh well..."  
  
said Gerel.  
  
"I'll surprise her..."  
  
he concluded.  
  
"How will you do that behind bars?"  
  
asked the guard sarcasticaly.  
  
"Easy."  
  
said Gerel. He then reached his hands out and grabbed the two guards head's then smacked them together. The two guards slid to the floor back to back.  
  
"I have my ways..."  
  
Gerel simply said as he rumaged through the guards pockets for a key, he then landed his hand on the small treasure, then pulled it out.  
  
"I'm not as dumb as you thought I was."  
  
He said as he opned his cell door.  
  
"Although, your in no condition to talk to me!"  
  
he said as he walked over to there uncontios bodies. He then locked them in the cell before walking through the dark halls...  
  
(************TO BE CONTINUED*************)  
  
Sorry, I didn't have time for replys, my thank-yous for this chapter will be in chapter 13.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
EXTRA IMPORTANT!!  
  
PLEASE tell me if you read my replys!!! PLEASE!!! Or I will stop writeing replys!!!! AND I AM NOT JOKEING!!!  
  
P.S - Do you like the way I wrote this chapter? Please tell me if you like the new way or the old way! =^.^= 


	13. Extreme measures, a new power, The End

A new Thank-you!!!!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Hello again all you fans out there! I thank you from the depth of my heart for all of your nice reviews. Anyways, Thank-you SO much for giving me your opinion! I now will have Special Thank-yous (which will have my full signature) and Thank-yous (which will have just Kitty Bo)! So pay attention what your under! Also if you talk to me alot and cheer me up when I'm blue n' stuff, I'll putcha on my Special Thank-yous! Oh yes and if you do something really really good I will put you under the VERY rare thank- you, the " Kitty Bo SUPREME Thank-you " (which has my newest and coolest signature!) ! And I hardly ever post that one! So feel EXTREMELY special and loved, if your under that one!!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
SPECIAL THANK-YOUS!  
  
Lady Sutaa  
  
GREAT chapter!!! it was funny when Sakura was sleepin during Janie's explaintaions. n i do read your replies!!! i also like new way of writing too! i hope you are goin to continue!!  
  
My reply  
  
Thabk-you Lady Sutaa! I'm so glad you spoke your mind to me!!! Well I hope you have a nice day and...and A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! ...uh...hee hee!!  
  
~ Kitty Bo =^.^= (Kit)  
  
*  
  
pinkuser  
  
koolz!! sryz i didn't review the other chapter i guess i just didn't see it -.- oh wellz i hopes you get the next chapter up soon this one was great and yes i do read your replies see yaz byz~*~pinkuser  
  
My reply  
  
Oh that's ok, at least you reviewed now! right!? Well, I'm glad you thought it was a good chapter, notice how I TRY to get SOMETHING funny in each chapter. Sakura falling asleep is this chapter's laugh. Oh yes and THANK- YOU for telling me your mind, HEY SOMEONE LISTENS!!  
  
~ Kitty Bo =^.^= (Kit)  
  
**  
  
**  
  
**  
  
Normal Thank-yous  
  
clowmistriss101  
  
I think this is a cool story it is really good.please hurry and get the next chapter up soon.  
  
My reply  
  
Thank-you so much! It's people like you who keep me writeing! So thank-you! By the way, I would REALLY lke it if you would im me at Kitty Bo100 !  
  
~Kitty Bo  
  
*  
  
Jurei ~cue 'Sonata of Awakening' from LoZ, MM~ *Jurei-chan:  
  
Wha- NANI? OH, gomen ne! Very very very very very very SU-GI-OHHHH! Wai! I love it! I would kinda like for Syaoran's Japanese name to be used, but that's okay! Very kawaii, too! Wai! Onegai, keep going! Ja ne till next time!~Jurei-chan^^  
  
My reply  
  
Well I'm sorry, but I'm not useing it, BUT, just for those who want a japanese names fic from me, I will be makeing one after this one!  
  
~Kitty Bo  
  
*  
  
luna  
  
*gasp*a small cliff hangger!! please write soon.  
  
also i enoyed your whole story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
you better e-mail me at gerry errington445@hotmail.com or mushy1@rochester.rr.com i will be happy to here from you!!!  
  
*good-bye!* luna^.^  
  
My reply  
  
I'm sorry I havn't been e-mailing you lately, but I've been gone for 2 weeks. Did you get my e-mails?  
  
~Kitty Bo  
  
*  
  
Puka  
  
Kit! I know for a fact Sakura wouldn't be able to figure that Janie is being controlled that easyly! Also If she did she wouldn't be the first.  
  
My reply  
  
Well, first off, don't use my real...name...I hate it! Yes, I do hate it! Oh yes, and I'm makeing her discover something, since she usually is treated like a *eh hemm* Idiot!!  
  
lol  
  
~Kitty Bo  
  
*  
  
Dr Megalomania - still very lazy  
  
It's going good... but uh... why did i get three emails telling me you'd updated? ... i mean, i know i missed the last chapter but still... three's a little excessive... [rubs head] owie... ppl keep bopping me on the head... doushite? please keep up the good work!  
  
My reply  
  
The reason you got three e-mails is because I kept on getting the e-mail back saying e-mail addresses were wrong and I didn't know if you people were getting the, or not. So, I'm sorry for any inconvience.  
  
~Kitty Bo  
  
*  
  
Lady Sutaa  
  
i am not confuse no more!! thanx for helpin me get it better! that was great!! i hope u get the next chaper up soon!!  
  
My reply  
  
I'm trying to go quick but I've been VERY busy lately so give me some slack please!  
  
~Kitty Bo  
  
  
  
Tina Ishidia (digimon656@chemist.com)  
  
WOW!!!!!!! that was totaly awsome!!!!!I love it!!!  
  
but- does sukura have powers like she does on CCS or did you change that fact?  
  
Tina Ishidia ;P  
  
P.S. will you E-mail me when the next chappy is up?  
  
*  
  
My reply  
  
I changed it! Now she's just a normal girl! But...I might have her own the Sakura/Clow Cards.  
  
~Kitty Bo  
  
*  
  
kikie  
  
wow. Sakura actually noticed something befor Madison, Eli, and Li. that's amazing! i'm so proud for her!!!  
  
My reply  
  
LOL! I know! I thought to myself, 'For once I'm gunna have Sakura figure something out in that clueless head of hers! lol!  
  
~Kitty Bo  
  
*  
  
luna  
  
are you going to hang the advisor? hope ya do  
  
luna**^^  
  
My reply  
  
Maybe, Maybe not...I'd spoil the plot if I told you!  
  
~Kitty Bo  
  
*  
  
li2004 (chrissymonch33@yahoo.com)  
  
Hello! that was super kawaii! i love it how in almost every cardcaptor Story Sakura steps on Tory's foot! i think it is hillarious when i see it in hte show. But this is defintly coming along, and shows you put some work into it, and i would really appricate it if you would tell me when you update it! thanks! ja!  
  
My reply  
  
I'm sorry but most of the time I am VERY buisy! I don't know what I was thinking when I got into writeing this fic and e-mailing people and...I can't e-mail you every time! SORRY! But thank-you for reading my fic and likeing it! THANK-YOU SO MUCH!  
  
~Kitty Bo  
  
*  
  
It took me so long to update because I was on vacation for 2 weeks. I drove to California, and NO I DID NOT DRIVE THE CAR...My dad did...Well I'm glad you read all that and enjoy the chapter! Also I want to thank those who told me there mind, AGAIN! Also if you have any complaints, other than me NOT useing the Japanese names, please tell me! Also if you would like me to describe things better, please tell me in your reviews. vIf you would like a description of somone, like Gerel, Janie, or Cassey...etc... Please tell me and I will give you an e-mail telling you. If more then 1 person wants a description, I will make a review with it. I might even tell you in my reply to your review. I hope you read all of this! Well, I probaly should tell you that I will be a little buisy for a while....A long while! So if I take a while to write a chapter, I'm ever so sorry. Alright now, on with the story...  
  
What happned last.  
  
Gerel simply said as he rumaged through the guards pockets for a key, he then landed his hand on the small treasure, then pulled it out.  
  
"I'm not as dumb as you thought I was."  
  
He said as he opned his cell door.  
  
"Although, your in no condition to talk to me!"  
  
he said as he walked over to there uncontios bodies. He then locked them in the cell before walking through the dark halls...  
  
Here Goes!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"Ok, let's go watch him leave...You can wait in the living room till we get back."  
  
said Sakura to Janie as she started to leave with Eli, Madison, and Li. Janie nodded her head slowly. She then scooted back into the cushion and tried to take a nap.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"Brother?!"  
  
"Janie!"  
  
"Brother!"  
  
"I've missed you!"  
  
"I've missed you to!"  
  
Janie hugged her brother tightly.  
  
"I love you!"  
  
"I love you to!"  
  
"HA HA HA HA HA!!"  
  
Laughed her brother as all her new friend's dead bodies were thrown at her. Her brother now was in a odd machine that was throwing all of her friend's dead bodies at her! Janie screamed in terror as she died slowly under the weight of dead bodies. The last body she saw was that of her old friend, Kara.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Janie woke up screaming to the soft voice of her brother. He was sitting next to her holding her hand.  
  
"You had a bad dream...Are you ok?"  
  
asked her brother. Janie's heart lept. How did he get there?  
  
"Yeah...How did you get here?"  
  
"I broke out of jail to see you."  
  
"Where's Sakura,Li,Madison, and Eli...?"  
  
"In prison...I wanted to see you...Before I left..."  
  
"But...You just wanna controll me...AGAIN!!!"  
  
Janie yelled as she jumped up and tried to get away. Gerel grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Let go of me...you...you monster!!"  
  
"You think I'm a monster!?"  
  
he yelled as he begane to squise harder.  
  
"You...Your hurting me!! Let me go Gerel!"  
  
She screamed as she begane to cry from the pain. Her surculation was being cut off and her hand was turning purple.  
  
"I'm not a monster!! I'm doing this for your own good! Stop fighting it!! Join me, and together we can rule the world!!"  
  
"You know my magic power don't you..."  
  
She said as she finally realized his true goal, it was to use her to destroy the world!  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Tell me then!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Please"  
  
"No, you have very powerful magic so it would be foolish for me to tell you!"  
  
"I hate you Gerel!! I truely hate you!!! You...YOU EVIL MAN!!"  
  
She screamed in anger. Gerel felt as though his heart was being pounded on...The only one who ever truely loved him, and forgave, had now, hated him more then anyone else. Gerel let go of her hand. Janie had been pulling so she flew across the room when he realeased his grip. Gerel sat down with a serious yet sad look on his evil face. Janie stood against the wall.  
  
"What now Gerel? What are you going to do?! Your going to be a notorious criminal, everyone will know to kill you, I won't be under your control every wakeing hour!"  
  
"I know..."  
  
"If you truely loved me...You wouldn't control me, you wouldn't do the things you do...You would cheerish your life, and the life of others...I was wrong about you...I should have let you die!"  
  
"Why?! For your own personal pleasure...To watch the "Evil" one die!?"  
  
"NO!! So that I and all of my friends, and even those I don't know, would not perish under your rein of terror and evil! Brother, why can't you face the fact, EVERYONE hates you and is petrified of you, they will kill you at any chance they get!"  
  
"I don't care..."  
  
he said as he picked up the closest thing, a ceramic lamp, and threw it at his sister, not trying to hit her but to scare her by almost hitting her. But it did.  
  
"Ah huh!"  
  
she screamed as it pelted toward her, she moved but it hit her side!  
  
"Janie!! YOU IDIOT!! YOU WERE SUPOSE TO MOVE!!"  
  
"I-I tried...to..."  
  
She said slowly as the blood oozed out her side. Gerel ran to her.  
  
"No!! Don't die!! I'll go get help!!"  
  
He screamed as he ran out of the room to the jail area in the way low basement. He then went to the nurse's and doctor's cell.  
  
"Anyone specialize in major cuts?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Me."  
  
"I do...Why?"  
  
He then grabbed the two doctors and one nurse and chained them up. He then made them run upstairs to the main room, where his younger sister was dieing.  
  
"Fix her up!"  
  
"Take her to the hospital room!"  
  
A doctor called as all four of them heaved her to a bed. The doctors then started working on her.  
  
"B-before...Before I d-die, tell me my...my magic pow...pow...power..."  
  
Janie said weakly. Her brother turned his head. He then slowly kneeled down to whisper into her ear.  
  
"Your magic power is that of the gekkou tora, a very rare power...If you want to live...you can heal yourself...If you want to die...You can now...If you don't care...Your destiny rests on your condition."  
  
"I-I want to live...I...I really do..."  
  
"Then, say this, Gekkou Tora zen'yu kane"  
  
"Gekkou Tora zen'yu kane!"  
  
A bright light covered where Janie layed, blinding all of the people there.  
  
"If you knew your power, years ago, you would have been able to heal your friend."  
  
He said as he started to walk away.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Keep out of trouble, brother."  
  
She said as she gave him a hug. Gerel hugged her back.  
  
"I did'nt really hate you...I just hated what you were doing...That's all..."  
  
"Hmmm...Well, I love you...I have all these years, I just never told you..."  
  
"And I have always loved you to!"  
  
She said as she hugged him tighter.  
  
"Now, you better go release them all and apologize...ok?"  
  
"Of coarse!"  
  
Janie smiled. Her brother then released the doctors and the nurse.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
He said. The doctors and nurse looked at one another, then they picked up something...Then the stabbed him.  
  
"Ha! I don't except!"  
  
Said a doctor. Janie screamed in horror.  
  
"Gakkou Tora zen'yu ka-"  
  
A doctor put his hand over her mouth.  
  
"He's tricking you, you imbisol!"  
  
"mmmmb mmmb...mmmbbbb!!!!"  
  
Janie then kicked the doctor in the no man's land. He then fell to his knees whinning.  
  
"Gakkou Tora zen'yu kane!!"  
  
A bright light flashed and he was healed.  
  
"Hyakuhei Kieru to kinko!"  
  
"You've learned the power of Gakkou Tora, bye now."  
  
said her brother as he and the 2 doctors and nurse vanished. She was now alone again. She then ran to the jail cells.  
  
"Sakura, Madison, Eli...Li! Where are you?!"  
  
"Over here!"  
  
they called. Janie rushed over there.  
  
"You beat him!?"  
  
asked Li in surprise.  
  
"He's good now...But he's in jail..."  
  
"How did he get there so fast?"  
  
asked Sakura.  
  
"My magic power!"  
  
She said proudly. They all smiled.  
  
"You discovered it!?"  
  
asked Madison.  
  
"No, my brother told me...He's good now...But he has to be in jail for some years..."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Will you guys help me release everyone?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
They all said in unison. They then released everyone.  
  
"I get to keep my job...right?"  
  
"Of coarse!"  
  
said Sakura. Janie smiled then nodded her head happily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
2 years lady  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Li...I have something important to tell you..."  
  
"Hmmm...?"  
  
asked Li as he put down his his paper on his lap.  
  
"You won't freak...Will you...?  
  
"No...Why?"  
  
he said as he lifted and eyebrow.  
  
"I...uh I...I'm 3 months pregnant..."  
  
"YOUR WHAT?!"  
  
"pregnant..."  
  
"I'M GUNNA BE A...A...A..."  
  
"Father?"  
  
"WOW!!"  
  
"Uh...calm down sweetie..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
9 months latter  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Did you wet the bed?!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why is the bed wet on your side?"  
  
"My water broke..."  
  
"Oh, goodnite..."  
  
"I-I-t's time..."  
  
said Sakura at 10:08 p.m.  
  
Li grabbed the suitcase and ran to the car with Sakura lugging behind. They then rushed to the hospitale.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
12 hours latter  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mr.Showron, you have a gorgeous baby girl, come see."  
  
said the nurse.  
  
Li rushed in the room to see his wife holding a baby.  
  
"What do you want to name her?"  
  
asked Sakura. Li shruged.  
  
"How about Gekkani...?"  
  
"Ok...I guess..."  
  
"Alright!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What hapned to Janie  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Janie became a famous singer and married a young man named Nikkou Manle. She had two little girls named Kira and Kara.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What hapned to Madison  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She basically got older and had another kid, a little boy named Eli jr.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The End!  
  
Thank-you for reading my fic and I hope you read my newest one that will be posted soon! It's a spy type fic! Bye bye! 


End file.
